Gohan's Furry Problem
by Chiharu-angel
Summary: When an alien prince from deep space comes seeking vengeance on the Saiyan remnants for nearly destroying his people and planet, what's a high school Demi-Saiyan supposed to do? To top it all off, he seems to be going through Saiyan puberty and it doesn't help any when you have a overly curious human watching your every move. Haitus
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - There is no Great Saiyaman, just the Golden Fighter with his first appearance when he helped Videl with the Bank robbers. The story takes place in the middle of the year, Gohan's first time at High school. Also I made up the teacher's names. So enjoy.**

**-Story Edited 6/8/12-**

**Disclaimer:**

**-Runs away with original copyright documents- "Muahahahahahaha! They're all mine!" **

**-Stopped abruptly and painfully by a ridiculously, muscular arm conveniently appearing in front of the author's face- "Imbecile, only a complete fool would try to steal these documents while I'm around." Vegeta said as he pulled the documents out of the bundle of twitching limbs passed out on the floor.**

Gohan woke up at his usual time, which was when Goten started jumping on his stomach to get up.

_I don't even know why I bother with an alarm clock _he thought to himself.

Gohan got dressed in his usual school attire and went downstairs for breakfast. He was bombarded with the delicious smell of his Mom's great cooking.

"Mhmmmm... that smells good Mom." commented Gohan as he started drooling on the side of his mouth. Chichi was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the mountain of pancakes and waffles; which was enough to feed 10 people.

"Well thank you Gohan, I'm glad to know my cooking is appreciated." she said in her usually cheery voice.

"It always is Mom" replied Gohan. Chichi set the food down on the table and watched in amusement as both Goten and Gohan gobbled the food down in less than five minutes.

"Wew...I'm stuffed," remarked Goten.

"Me too," Gohan said.

"Gohan, if you don't hurry, you're going to be late for school again...AND I DON'T WANT YOU LATE FOR SCHOOL!" screamed Chichi.

"Ahhh...thanks for breakfast, be good while I'm gone Gohan. BYE MOM!" screamed Gohan as he grabbed his school bag and flew out the door to school not even waiting for a reply.

_Man, maybe I do need that alarm clock; probably set it earlier than Goten gets me up at._

Gohan flew past Mt. Paozu and headed towards the outskirts of Satan City.

_I love flying, it feels so good and the air is so clean smelling out here compared to the city_ thought Gohan as he passed over a small farm. Not even a few seconds later his sight began to blur. He stopped to rub his eyes trying to clear his vision, when an acute pain shot up his back causing him to scream and arch his back. He started falling from the sky, barely managing to regain control of his body just before hitting the ground. Holding himself up on his hands and knees, he began panting very hard, trying to ride out the anonymous pain in his back. As suddenly as it came, the pain disappeared and Gohan cautiously stood up and stretched out his back.

_That was very strange, now there's nothing wrong with me._ He jumped off the ground and flew as fast as he could, knowing he was probably going to be late again.

Gohan stealthily landed on the roof and, as fast as he could, ran to first period; which had started ten minutes ago. He entered the class in the middle of Professor Chung's lecture on the anatomy of the human body.

_Well, at least I don't have to worry about notes on that, after all the battles I've had, mom made sure to make me study in the medical field_ thought Gohan.

"Ah, Mr. Son, care to explain why you are late, yet again this week" asked Prof. Chung.

Everyone in the class, specifically Videl, stared at Gohan waiting for his answer.

"Um… I...Uh...My alarm clock didn't go off this morning so I got a late start getting here?" Gohan answered hesitantly, almost sounding like a question.

_Kami, Gohan just put a huge neon sign on your head that lights up every time you lie, that was pathetic, I use that one all the time._ Gohan silently cursed himself for his lack of creative lying.

"Gohan, that's what you have been saying for the past week now, you need to either get a new alarm clock, or get one of the students to call you and wake you up. I can understand if you're late sometimes because of how far away you are, but not three times a week," replied Prof. Chung.

"I know sir, I was up really late last night studying for the test we are having tomorrow, I must have forgot to set my clock, I hope it won't happen again," said Gohan.

"Well, see to it you remember, now take your seat so I can continue, get your notes from a classmate" instructed the Professor. Gohan walked up the isle to his normal seat next to Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner.

"Geez, for a nerd you sure are slow in common sense" snickered Sharpner.

"Oh shut up Sharpner your one to talk, your about at slow as a herd of turtles stampeding through peanut butter when it comes to smarts!" said Erasa. Gohan choked on his laughter when Sharpner glared at him.

"Don't even think about it nerd boy" growled Sharpner.

"You know it's a common fact that people who are relatively smart have no common sense and people that aren't have plenty, so it's kind of a win lose situation either way," supplied Erasa.

"Well, what about me, I'm smart and I have common sense?" asked Videl.

"Well, your different, maybe it's because you've had martial arts and it's balanced out your common sense and smarts?" Erasa answered not realizing it sounded more like a question.

"Hey, I've had martial arts training!" exclaimed Sharpner.

"Well, you're a guy, you're constantly beating on other guys and getting beat up by other guys, so it knocked the smart right out of yah." Erasa answered slyly.

Gohan nearly fell out of his chair laughing at this comment, even though it was sort of ironic that it could apply to him, however he somehow managed to keep the smarts in his head.

Videl laughed at this comment as well, and noticed the barely restrained laughter in Gohan's eyes.

"Would you guys care to explain what is so important that you feel the need to talk about it in class during my lecture?" asked the Professor.

"Well sir, we were discussing how guys beat the smart right out of each other when they have nothing better to do" answered Erasa.

"Well, can we keep that discussion for another time and we will come back to it when we get into Psychology," remarked Professor Chung with a grin.

"Okay, you all have a test tomorrow on the different regions on the brain, make sure to study and Gohan please remember to set your clock."

"Yes sir" Gohan said as he packed up his books.

**DING DONG**

Gohan walked out of class towards his locker to get his books for next period.

He closed his locker door, but was startled when he met the glare of none other than Videl Satan.

"So why where you really late Gohan," she asked in her hard, no nonsense voice.

"I told you it was my… um… alarm clock...he he" he answered with a smile and finger scratching his head.

"You say that all the time, you can't be that forgetful every day."

"Well, I am, I can't help it, I was studying for the test tomorrow."

"Yeah, and how did you know there was gonna be a test tomorrow, the Prof. never told us we were having one yesterday, he was surprised you said we were going to have one when you answered him."

"Well, I...uh...umm..."

**Beep...beep...**

_Whoa that was close...saved by the watch_ Gohan thought with a relieved sigh.

Videl looked down at her watch and answered her call.

"Yeah, go ahead Chief"

"We got a situation Videl, a couple of bombers at a bank have hostages, and we need your help to try to get them out."

"Right, I'm on my way" she ran out the hall towards the stairs and to the roof.

_Maybe I should go and make sure she stays safe_Gohan thought absentmindedly. Deciding it would be for the best; he put all his stuff into his locker and followed behind Videl up to the roof. When he got up there he made sure Videl was a good ways away before transforming super and following behind her.

Videl landed her jet copter across the bank where the cops were parked.

She jumped out and ran towards the Chief.

"How many hostages are there?" Videl asked.

"There are about five from what we can see, and there are three robbers, they have some heavy firepower, and they strapped a couple of C4 around the hostages" the Chief replied with a pensive expression.

"Okay, I'm going to go in and try to take out the one who has the detonator for the bombs, and worry about the other two later, you have any bullet proof jackets I can use?" Videl asked glancing at the building.

"Yeah, we got a heavy one and a light one" the Chief replied as he walked over to a police car.

"Give me the light one; it won't restrict my movements as much as the heavy one will."

Gohan, with his enhanced hearing, was listening in on the conversation between the two on top of the building from across the bank.

_There's no way in seven hells that's going to help her, she's in way over her head this time _Gohan thought with a dark scowl.

In the building he could sense four ki signatures; one man was definitely hiding in case something like this would happen. Gohan crouched down on the building waiting for the right moment to enter the building and help Videl.

Videl cautiously entered the bank through a side door and stealthily walked toward the sound of whimpering and crying. She crouched low behind the counter when she came into the main building of the bank where the hostages and robbers currently occupied. The closest robber was to her right near the bathrooms, from what she could see he had the detonator, while the other two robbers were else occupied trying to stuff money bags. Silently thanking Kami for her luck she stalked closer to the guy. With a quiet, but effective chop to the pressure point on his neck she knocked him out and took the detonator from his hand and put it in the case the Chief had given her along with the jacket. She quietly dragged him back behind the counter and hid the detonator under the counter in cabinet. She silently made her way back to the lookout spot she chose behind the counter, not noticing the shadow creeping up behind her pointing a gun at her back.

Teal eyes snapped open.

_Now_

Gohan jumped from the building and flew inside the bank faster than the eye could see. He saw the man who had been hiding pointing the gun right at Videl's back, and in slow motion he saw his finger tighten on the trigger. Gohan hastily jumped in front of the man to prevent the bullet from harming Videl.

**BANG!**

Videl jumped back as fast as she could only to notice that a man had jumped in front of her to take the bullet; The Golden Fighter. The blond haired man, unaffected by the bullet, jabbed the man in the stomach. The other men, alerted by the gun blast, came over to its direction. They saw the Golden Fighter and Videl and promptly started firing; Gohan grabbed Videl in to a hug and blocked the bullets from hitting her.

_Hmm…he smells good_ thought Videl as she was buried in his chest. However, her thought was lost as she felt the bullets hit him and winced when she felt cold heat slice her arm.

_Oh no, why is he doing that he's going to get hurt, he's already got shot once. Wait I don't feel any blood on him, that's impossible I saw the bullet hit him._ Videl looked up at his face and noted that he didn't seem to be in any pain, he just looked generally annoyed.

_Wow, such a handsomely, angular face. He's got really pretty eyes too. No, bad Videl, you don't fall for any guy's looks...bad._

The two criminals ran out of bullets and backed up in fear when they noticed the blond headed guy was not dead and only looked pissed that they shot at him.

The Golden Fighter, in lightning speed, knocked the criminals out before they had any time to reload their weapons. Gohan turned back towards Videl when he finished and noticed that she was clutching her upper left arm, a steady flow of blood was coming out.

_Damn, how could I have not been able to smell that?_

He ran back over to her side and picked her up bridal style.

"Hey, what are you doing, put me down!" Videl protested feebly.

"Where did you put the detonator?" the blond haired guy asked impatiently.

"Why should I tell you, you might just blow them up so you can walk away with the money?"

"Never mind, I'll find in myself" Gohan answered in a gruff tone.

"How, I hid so no one would find it till I was finished?" she asked, generally curious.

Gohan chose not to answer and concentrated on locating whatever remnants on ki she left on the detonator. He got the detonator from the cabinet, amused by Videl's slight huff, and carried her outside.

He handed the detonator to the surprised Chief and continued walking with Videl in his arms.

"That's the detonator and the hostages are inside, unharmed. I left the criminals knocked out inside. Have fun" Gohan explained as he walked away from the stunned Chief.

"Hey, what are you doing? Put me down I can walk on my own!" Videl protested with more fervor.

"I'm taking you to the hospital because you are bleeding from your arm; it's pretty deep if it's still bleeding." Gohan answered, jumping into the air flying towards the hospital.

Videl squeaked and clung tightly to the blond haired guy.

"You know, I'm not gonna drop you" he said with an amused grin.

"Sh...Shut up!"

Gohan chuckled and flew over the wide field which led to the North District Hospital. Out of nowhere, that same acute pain shot up his back more painful than last time. Gohan cried out in pain, and started falling towards earth. Videl, still in his arms, tried to cling tighter to him as she felt his body quiver from whatever pain he was experiencing.

"Hey, don't fall, come on wake up...DO SOMETHING! Videl screamed in fear.

Gohan, with what conscious part of his mind could muster, grabbed Videl and stopped free falling to the ground just seconds before actually hitting it. He set Videl on the ground before he himself fell unconscious from the pain. Videl looked up just as the blond headed guy fell over on the ground twitching in pain. A few seconds later, before her very eyes, the blond in his hair bleeds out and darkens to finally settle on a familiar black color. Videl looked at Gohan in astonishment before she noted that he was still in extreme pain.

Videl slowly knelt down next to him and touched his forehead and noticed that he was sweating, but not feverish. Touching his arm she felt all his muscles twitching and she jumped back in surprise when he arched his back in pain. Videl rolled him over onto his stomach and lifted his shirt up to look at his back. She noted that he had a lot of scars, but it didn't look like it had any injury, so she tried massaging his spine to work out whatever extreme discomfort he seemed to be in. His body eventually stopped quivering and sweating when she worked on his back as gently as she could.

When he finally stopped all together, she turned him back onto his back as lightly as possible in case the pain came back.

Videl sat down right next to him, and waited for him to wake up.

After the pain had passed, Gohan became aware of his surroundings once again, noting that Videl's ki was right next to him, and thankful that she wasn't injured any more than the bullet scrape on her arm. At that thought his eyes shot open and looked right at Videl's ever present glare, noticing that her arm was still bleeding (albeit less, but bleeding nonetheless) , and surprised she hadn't passed out from blood loss.

"Are you okay, your still bleeding, I need to get you to the hospital." spoke Gohan, failing to notice he wasn't transformed anymore.

"I'm fine Gohan, would have been even better if you hadn't fallen out of the sky, giving me a heart attack" replied Videl with a smirk, having figured out one of his many secretes.

"Wh...What...?" Gohan asked with a sputter. However, finally taking notice to his untransformed state, he plopped down on the ground next to Videl.

"Damn" Gohan said in an exasperated voice

Videl's scowl darkened a little bit, though on the inside she was laughing a little.

Gohan looked at her in trepidation, taking into account the strange glint in her eye.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Gohan asked in a hesitant voice.

"On two conditions" Videl bargained with a dark smirk.

"Okay" Gohan replied resignedly.

"One: You gotta teach me how to fly" Videl said with an excited expression.

"Okay, easy enough" answered Gohan.

"Two: Tell me how you changed your appearance" asked Videl.

"Okay, I'll agree to the first, but I'll have to think about the second because my answer doesn't affect me alone" Gohan replied in a firm voice.

"Okay, I can agree to those terms too" Videl agreed with a small, but disappointed nod.

"Now, let's get you to the hospital and patch up your arm" Gohan said as he picked her up bridal style and flew towards the Hospital once again.

"Don't fall this time." Videl ordered in a soft voice.

"Okay, I'll try not to" Gohan promised.

_I guess I'll ask him about the pain he felt later_ Videl thought as she clung to Gohan and tried to remain conscious

**A/N- Leave some love! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Just to clear up some questions, Gohan has been training for the last 7 years and studying (cuz Chichi will beat him up with a frying pan if he don't :D ) Goten can't fly yet (but he will!) Also, Kami had to restore the moon because it was affecting Earth's water currents and stuff (you scientists know the drill).**

**-Edited 9/24/12**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

**Effects**

**Disclaimer- "Awaken Eternal Dragon and grant my wish!" the author said, summoning the really big and scary dragon. **

"**TELL ME YOUR WISH SO THAT I MAY RETURN TO MY SLUMBER!" the dragon's thundering voice bellowed out.**

"**I wish for the rights to own Dragon Ball Z!" the clueless author cried out in triumph.**

**The dragon's eyes flashed red for a brief moment.**

"**YOUR WISH CANNOT BE GRANTED!"**

"**W…What?! But you're a fricken dragon! Go fetch me the copyrights damn it!" the frustrated author yelled out in exasperation.**

**Insulted, the great dragon swooped down and ate the author and disappeared in the sky.**

Gohan flew past many tall buildings in the North District of Satan City trying to get his light burden to the hospital. Videl had already passed out from blood loss as Gohan flew as fast as he possibly could.

"Hang on Videl, we're almost there," whispered Gohan.

He looked down at her face and noticed she was already getting very pale; her lips already tinged blue.

_Damn, where's that hospital! I've never been to this part of the city!_

Gohan shot up into the sky, as high as an air ambulance would be flying at, and frantically started searching for a hospital landing pad.

_There! _He screamed in his mind as he spotted the circular cement pad with the red cross on a large building.

Gohan dove for the landing pan and flew down the side of the hospital building to the EMC entrance.

"Somebody help, my friend here is passed out, she's got a deep gunshot gash on her arm!" screamed Gohan.

Three or four doctors turned their head toward the direction of the yell, eyes wide, got a gurney, took Videl from Gohan's arms placed her in the gurney and ran to the Emergency room. They asked Gohan if he had any wounds because of the blood that was all over him. Gohan looked down at himself and said no, that it was all Videl's blood.

_Kami, I look like a bloody butcher _thought a tired Gohan.

Gohan walked up to a reception desk and asked the lady behind the desk if he could give a message to Videl when she woke up.

"Yes, do you want to write it on a piece of paper or do you want me to tell her?" she asked in a kind voice.

"No, I'll write it, thank you, do you have a piece of paper and a pen I can borrow?" he asked in a hesitant voice, unsure she would let him use anything with blood all over him.

"Yes I do, here you go and you can keep the pen, only because of, well, you know, sorry, I do hope your friend will be all right." she offered still showing a kind smile.

"She will be, knowing her, she'll be mad I left her alone in the hospital and just glare at me the rest of the day," he replied with a chuckle, looking down at the paper and writing his home phone number and a small message saying _**Call when you wanna have those lessons, but after you are fully recovered.**_

"Here you go miss, and do I need to fill out any medical papers for her?"

"Nope, we know who Miss Videl is, believe it or not she was actually born in this hospital, so your all set to go."

"Oh, okay, thanks." Gohan walked out of the hospital and into the alley a couple of feet away, shot up into the air and headed towards CC.

_That pain only seems to be getting worse; I think I need to see Bulma about it or something bad might happen when no one's around to help me._ Gohan thought with a grim look on his face.

Gohan flew back the way he came veered off to the left when he saw Capsule Corps big dome building. He landed on the vast front lawn and walking towards the green house to see if anyone was there.

"Hello? Bulma? Dr. Briefs? Anyone here?" yelled Gohan.

Not getting an answer he concentrated on locating their ki signatures, finding that Vegeta was in the GR room, (no surprise there) Dr. Briefs was inside the lab, and Bulma was in the kitchen with his mom? _Wonder why mom is here?_

He started walking to the back door near the kitchen, but before he could take three steps he was jumped by the two chibi demons.

"Ha! Gotcha Gohan!" screamed a giddy Goten.

"Yeah, now you gotta play with us, please?" asked a puppy dogged eyed Trunks.

"I can't play right now, but when I'm done talking to Bulma I can, okay?" reasoned a hopeful Gohan.

"...Fine, but hurry up." In a quieter voice Trunks whispered, "It's boring when your brother is so easy to manipulate."

Gohan chuckled an answered, "Not for me, it gets me out of tight situations whenever he discovers something he shouldn't, he acts a lot like my dad did when he was still alive."

"Then, how come my dad couldn't bribe Goku?" asked a curious Trunks.

"Well, your dad lacked the necessary skills your mom has, and apparently, now you have."

Gohan answered with a hand scratching the back of his head in a typical Son manner.

"What did you say brat?" asked a glaring Vegeta coming out of the building next to the greenhouse

"N...nothing Vegeta just telling Trunks here about how silly my dad was." answered Gohan forcing a smile.

"Hn. Kakarrot was a goof, and an idiot, I don't know how anyone can deal with his incompetency." Vegeta said in a smug voice.

"Yeah, and look how many times you've won against him in a fight," whispered Gohan.

"WHAT WAS THAT BRAT!"

"Nothing, uh...gotta go talk to Bulma, see yah Trunks" screamed Gohan, leaving a trail of dust going into the kitchen.

Gohan walked into the kitchen and found his mom and Bulma in the dining room looking at a box of pictures.

"Oh…look at Gohan in his cute whittle teddy bear undies, he used to love those underwear!" exclaimed Chichi in a baby voice.

_Oh man, I can't believe she still has those _thought an embarrassed Gohan

"Hahaha...I remember him running around your house in them chasing Goku. Oh! Look I found one of Vegeta and Trunks!" Bulma said in an excited voice. Gohan, interested in her explanation, waited a little longer before entering.

"You actually got Vegeta to hold still for a picture?" asked an amazed Chichi.

"Well...not exactly...he doesn't know I have this picture. I thought it was so funny."

"Does Vegeta have a chair on his head?" asked a smiling Chichi.

"Yep, Trunks was about 2 and he got mad at him for taking his teddy bear, saying no brat of his was going to need a security blanket. So as you can see, Trunks threw the closest object he could at Vegeta, which happened to be the chair" explained a laughing Bulma.

"Vegeta didn't get mad?" asked Chichi.

"No, he actually praised him for it."

"Well...that's funny either way you look at it" laughed Chichi.

_Vegeta, you are one weird dude_ thought an amused Gohan.

Gohan walked into the Dining room, both Chichi and Bulma turned and looked at him.

"We were wondering when you would decide to join us." said Chichi, looking at her son's stunned expression, causing Bulma to chuckle.

"How did you know I was there?" asked a surprised Gohan.

"Gohan, if I can keep three Saiyans from sneaking a piece of dinner before it's ready, without looking, I can certainly tell when you're lurking around a corner, I have sharp mommy senses" explained a thoughtful Chichi as if was obvious to the world.

"Oh. Well, why are you and Goten here at Bulma's?" asked Gohan.

"Well Goten wanted to see Trunks and I wanted to catch up with Bulma" Chichi said cheerfully before giving Gohan a good once over.

"However, WHY AREN"T YOU IN SCHOOL YOUNG MAN AND WHY IS THERE BLOOD ALL OVER YOU! screamed Chichi, switching from cheerful to deadly angry.

Gohan backing up into a wall, sweat pouring down his face answered in a shaking voice,

"Well, you see...Um...Videl...my friend at school...she um...well…she had to go stop a bank robbery and I didn't want her to get hurt so...I went and helped her but she got shot so I had to take her to the hospital. She passed out from losing so much blood and that's why I'm covered in blood, it's not mine I swear." explained a frantic Gohan.

"Oh! My poor baby! I hope your friend will be okay, you need to change your clothes though and take a shower. I can smell your stink all the way over here." crooned Chichi.

"Come on Gohan you can take a shower over in the guest room bathroom, I'll get you a change of clothes from the dojo" Bulma supplied as she rose from her chair.

"Oh, Bulma I also need you to see about something too" Gohan said hesitantly.

"Sure Gohan, I'll leave the clothes on the bed" the blue haired woman agreed.

Gohan hopped into the shower and began the grueling task of washing off dried blood. Thirty minutes later, Gohan got out of the shower and got dressed in the blue and black gi Bulma had set out on the bed. As he started walking towards the door his vision got blurry.

_Damn, not again._

Gohan braced himself for the pain, and sure enough it shot down towards the base of his spine, making him arch his back and scream out in pain. Chichi and Bulma both shot out of their seats in the dining room and raced to the guest bedroom in a panic. They burst into the room to find Gohan on the floor writhing in pain. Chichi screamed in fear and ran over to her son, and turned him over; doing that only seemed to make it more painful. Bulma, finally pulled out of stupor, sat up alongside Gohan, letting what medical skills she had takeover.

"No, Chichi, turn him back onto his stomach, whatever's causing him pain is in his back."

Chichi, in tears, nodded to Bulma and slowly turned Gohan back onto his stomach and watched Bulma pull his shirt up.

"There's no physical wound, must be internal" Bulma mused as she put her hand on his quivering back. Vegeta, having felt Gohan's fluctuating ki, appeared in the room.

"What happened to Kakarrot's brat?" asked Vegeta with a glare, watching Gohan twitching next to Bulma and Chichi.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Vegeta, go find my father; he should be in the lab, please hurry." Bulma asked with urgency. Vegeta just nodded and disappeared in a haste. Not even five minutes later, Vegeta appeared again with Dr. Briefs, holding him up by the collar of his shirt.

"Oh! Bulma what's the problem" he asked as he was set down.

"It's Gohan. He's in pain, it's something to do with his spine from what I can tell" Bulma said as her father came closer to her.

Having only been eight minutes, Gohan stopped panting in pain and slowly opened his eyes to see his mother, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, and even Vegeta looking at him in surprise.

"Gohan, are you okay, what happened?" asked a frantic Chichi.

"I'm okay mom, that's what I wanted to talk to Bulma about, that's the third time today it's happened." he answered in a worn out voice.

"Well Gohan from what we saw I think we should do an X- Ray and maybe a blood test to see what's happening inside your body" Dr. Briefs said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

About an X- ray and blood test later, Gohan could be found in the Medical wing of CC awaiting the results of both tests. Lying down on the medical bed, he stared at the ceiling, wondering if Videl had woken up yet. About thirty minutes later Bulma and Mr. Briefs came back into the room.

"Well, Gohan, this is very strange" said Dr. Briefs

"What was is it?" asked an extremely curious Gohan.

"Well from the blood test we did, you have an excessive amount of platelet and white blood cells. It usually means that either you have an injury or a cold, but you have neither. Also the saiyan part of your blood is acting up; it seems to be going haywire. When we looked at your X- ray, we noticed that the base of your spine is slowly thickening. The only thing I could come up with was that your body is reforming your tail that would explain the platelet and WBC and even your saiyan blood." explained an intrigued Dr. Briefs.

"But why does it hurt so much and why now?" asked a stunned Gohan.

"Because, brat, Saiyan tails are sensitive or did you already forget that." supplied an ever glaring Vegeta, who just happened to walk into the room during the discussion.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't explain why it's happening now." insisted Gohan.

"Well Gohan I think it's happening because your human side is coming into the final stages of puberty, and because of that your saiyan blood is trying to regrow your tail."

"It could also be his saiyan blood that's forcing him into saiyan puberty, saiyans start puberty a little later than humans do." Vegeta grunted out.

Gohan, cherry red face and all, could only nod at what Bulma and Vegeta were saying.

"How long till my tail is actually fully formed?"

"I'd say at the rate your spine is going, maybe tomorrow, but I'm sure the pain is going to be ten times worse each time you experience it" added Bulma.

"Is there anything you can give me to make it less painful?" asked a hopeful Gohan.

"Well I have some pain pills I developed for Vegeta when he had broken bones and no sensu beans to use. It should lessen the pain, considering your only a demi- saiyan and Vegeta is full saiyan, but only take one pill that's all you need." said Bulma as she handed the pills over to Gohan.

"Take the pill in the morning that way it lasts all day" instructed Bulma.

"Okay, thanks a lot Bulma!" Gohan said with a relieved grin.

"Now I already sent your mom and Goten home, best get going yourself, see yah around Gohan." said Bulma as she walked back to the direction of the lab.

A couple minutes later Gohan was flying into 439 East District.

_Now I have to worry about after I get my tail back, Kami created the moon again. I guess I'll just have to watch for when the next full moon is and keep away from it._

Gohan thought as he landed in the back yard of his house.

"GOHAN!" cried an excited Goten as he latched onto Gohan's legs.

"Hey, Goten what's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm bored, can we play!" Goten asked with puppy dog eyes.

_Damn, those always work _Gohan thought with a smirk.

"Sure, why not, we got time to kill before mom finishes dinner" he answered.

"YEAH! TAG! You're it!" Goten yelled as he ran off, jumping over the river and into the woods.

Gohan took off after Goten, not noticing the smiling face of Chichi in the kitchen window. About an hour later both the boys returned covered in dirt and grime when they heard the their mother scream dinner. After they showered and changed, they began wolfing down their food. When they were finished Gohan excused himself and headed upstairs to study for Prof. Chung's test. About two hours later, Gohan closed his anatomy book and stretched out all the aches in his back from sitting in one spot. Gohan looked out the window and noticed how dark it was. He stood up and walked over to his alarm, set it and got into bed, knowing that tomorrow was going to be a painful day.

Back at the hospital around the same time Videl finally opened her eyes after getting a blood transfusion.

_What happened, the last thing I remember was Gohan carrying me to the hospital?_

Videl blinked her eyes into focus as she stared at the white walls.

_Must be the hospital,_ she thought.

She looked down at her arms and noticed they were hooked up to a monitor and a bunch of other machines. She tried moving her left arm, but winced when pain speared up her arm.

She looked over at it and noticed it was wrapped in a bunch of cloth.

_Well I won't be moving about until morning._ She thought to herself.

She looked over and noticed her dad was sleeping on the little recliner chair next to her bed, a smile came to her face as she then looked out her window and noticed was very dark outside.

_Must be around nine or so, I can still see cars out driving_

She closed her eyes again and let herself drift off into a well-deserved rest. Videl woke the next morning, feeling better than she did last night and demanded the nurse to let her leave to go to school even at her dad's request not to.

"Please dad, I'm fine, I won't take any calls from the Chief and I really don't want to make up the test I have today in Prof. Chung's class" she exclaimed.

"Ugh... fine Videl since I can't reason with you, but you better come straight home after school." demanded Hercule.

"I will dad"

"Oh! Miss Videl, here, the boy who dropped you off at the hospital wanted me to give this message to you." spoke the nurse from behind the reception desk.

Videl took the note, read it and tucked it in her pocket. Hercule looked at her curiously as she walked outside.

"I have to stay after school for some extra tutoring dad, but I'll be right home when I'm done"

"Okay and here Videl, I got your jet from the Chief yesterday, don't leave without next time." said Hercule.

Videl took the capsule, clicked the end and threw it, in a puff of smoke her jet appeared.

"By dad, see you later" she said as she departed from the hospital.

Elsewhere flying towards the outskirts out Satan city Gohan was feeling the effects of his tail growing.

_Good thing I took that pill this morning, even with the pill I still feel like I might throw up_

As he reached the roof of OSH, he noticed Videl's Jet copter approaching.

He landed on the building and waited for her to land.

"Hey Gohan." Videl said as she walked over seeing him sitting near the door to the stairs.

She stopped short when she noticed he was sweating and panting really hard.

"Gohan are you in pain again?

"Y…yeah...just…give me ... a...minute.." he said in between pants.

Videl walked over to Gohan and started massaging his back much like she did last time to help him through the pain. When he stopped panting and looked up at her, he smiled and said thanks.

"Okay, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you." she said with a glare and a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Maybe later, how's your arm?" he asked walking through the doors to the stairs.

"It's not bleeding and it doesn't hurt as much as it did yesterday." she answered, following close behind.

"So I take it you read the note I wrote you?"

"Yes, Can you teach me after school?" she asked.

"I don't know. You're still injured..." He contemplated.

"I'm fine, flying can't be that bad. Unless you're gonna throw me around" she said sarcastically.

"Well, that's how my mentor taught me" he said with a laugh.

"...Okay...maybe I should wait" she said hesitantly.

"No, I won't teach you that way, I guess I can teach you after school, but we have to go to my house."

"That's fine, where do you live anyway?" she asked as they reached their first period room.

"439 East District"

"That's so far away, how do you get here so fast?" she asked incredulously.

Gohan amused by her expression said, "I fly really fast, remember?"

"Oh yeah" Videl said with a slightly embarrassed flush.

They entered the class and for once Gohan was on time. They both took their usual seats and waited for the exam. The day went by slow for Gohan, who had hoped, would go by faster.

During lunch was when the pain hit Gohan again, he got up from the conversation that Erasa and Sharpner were having, going to the roof again. Videl, who had been watching with an amused expression listening to the two blonds argue about hair spray, watched a sweating Gohan get up and head towards the stairs to the roof.

"Hey guys! I'll be right back, Gohan has to get me something from his locker." said Videl, walking after Gohan.

Both Erasa and Sharpner, who already noticed the two were hanging out more than usual, rolled their eyes with a smile and continued on with their argument.

Gohan walked onto the roof, leaned up against the wall, slid down and tried to ride out the pain again.

_It's worse than the one this morning, the pill must have worn off already_

"Gohan!" yelled Videl, as she crouched down next to his shaking frame.

She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and as gently as possible, considering his heaviness, and lay his head on her lap. She looked at his face, even though it was scrunched in pain, she thought he was very handsome. Looking at his hair and giving in to temptation, ran her hands through it. Not hearing the small tearing sound coming from Gohan's clothes.

_Wow, it's very soft_

Gohan, just coming back into consciousness felt two things:

One, Videl was feeling up on his hair and Two, he had his tail back.

Opening his eyes, he caught Videl blushing like a cherry, while removing her hands from his head. Gohan chuckled before sitting up into the wall, trying his best to hide his tail in between his back and the wall from Videl's curious eyes.

Noticing Gohan's strange behavior with the wall, she tried to move him away from it.

"What are you hiding Gohan?" she asked trying and failing to push him over.

"N...nothing Videl" trying his best to keep her in front of him and almost succeeding, if not for his hand slipping trying to hold both him and her up. They both fell over landing in an awkward position, with her on his chest. Videl quickly got up, blushing, and noticing Gohan blushing, rubbing his wounded head.

She looked over at him, noticing for the first time, a hairy looking rope behind Gohan's back.

_So that's what he was hiding, a rope?_ While Gohan was still rubbing his head, she reached over and grabbed it.

"AHHHH!" screamed Gohan falling over again.

She immediately let go of the rope and took a second look at what she had grabbed.

_I...it's a tail?_

Gohan, sat up yet again, and looked at a stunned Videl, who was watching his twitching tail.

"G...Gohan...is that what I think it is?" asked a still shocked Videl.

Gohan answered with a hesitant smile, "Um...well…maybe...yes?"

To which Videl promptly fell over unconscious.

_Kami, now this is gonna be fun to explain._Gohan thought in a sarcastic voice.

**A/N – (9/24/12) Oh gawd! Why didn't you guys shoot me for all the commas and grammatical mistakes and spelling mistakes! It was atrocious! Made me want to barf! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Sorry it took so long, I lost my notebook with my notes,(it was hiding behind my dresser, along with my long lost remote- found some spare change too) as my mother would say "You'd forget your head if it wasn't attached." Well I picked out the name I liked best!(All of you had wonderful, cool names) Chibi Oro's sounded really close to what I was looking for, and my character is going to have a secret identity(let's just say I smell a martial arts tournament-Thanks Kyprioths Crow!) **(**I'm gonna keep that website handy** **Chibi Oro ) Sorry if the whole relationship seems a little racy, but it's like they have known each other for a half a year and it's like "hey Gohan's all Golden fighter hotness and saves my life kind of thing" and they haven't even kissed yet! :] (sorry I'm such a girl..lol)**

**Welp, hope you all like my Villain and let's listen to Gohan's little explanation about his furry problem.** **:)**

_Thoughts_

**Effects**

"Talking"

Videl slowly opened her eyes, trying to clear the haze in her head. She was laying on Gohan's leg and he was looking down at her with concerned eyes and a faint smile.

_He looks so cute when he smiles. _Her thoughts stopped when she recalled several events in her head.

_A...tail...he had a TAIL!_ Videl bolted upright, and looked Gohan straight in the eye, with a severe glare.

(Insert sweat drop here)

"Uhhh...Videl?" asked a sweating Gohan, cowering under Videl's scrutiny.

_Oh man, she could give Vegeta a run for his money._ Thought Gohan.

"So, Gohan, what was it that I grabbed, hmmm?" Videl asked advancing on a retreating Gohan.

"Uhhh..w...well you see Videl...ummm..it was my ...tail?" answered Gohan, who was backed up against the wall.

Videl got right up in Gohan's face, "Where is your tail Gohan_?"_

Gohan had been trying his best to hide his tail, hopefully thinking that maybe she would have thought it a dream. However, knowing Videl, she's not as easily fooled as Goten is.

Gohan, looking down at her face, closed his eyes and unwrapped his tail from around his waist and brought around to where Videl could see.

Videl looked down when she felt a rustle in clothing and saw Gohan's furry tail.

_Wow, it looks really soft._ Videl thought as she went to grab it. However, before she could get a hold of it, Gohan grabbed her hand.

"Videl, I would prefer it if you didn't try to rip it off, it hurts really bad when you squeeze it like you did last time." Gohan said with a sheepish face. He let go of her hand and she carefully held his tail _It is as soft as it looks._ Videl thought with a smile. She started rubbing the tail, much like she would a dog. Soon, she started to here a strange noise from Gohan. Wide eyed, she turned her head to stare at Gohan, who had his eyes closed and was leaning up against the wall.

_He's...purring? _She stopped rubbing his tail, he stopped purring, she rubbed his tail, he started purring, she repeated this a couple of times.

"Yes Videl, I'm purring like a cat, if your gonna keep doing that than give me my tail back."

He said with a smile and annunciated with a tug of his tail.

Videl snorted and gave up his tail, not wanting to hurt him by pulling back.

Videl sat down next to the wall and motioned for Gohan to do the same. "So Gohan, you're the Golden Fighter and you have a tail, how come I never noticed the tail before?" asked Videl.

"Well, I didn't exactly have it till about twenty minutes ago, I had it till I was about 4yrs old."

"Wait, so you mean it grew back? How is that possible? Asked a confused Videl.

"Well, you have to promise me that you never speak a word of this to anyone because if you do, you endanger my whole family." said Gohan with a serious face. Videl looked Gohan in the eye, nodded her head and said, "I promise on my life." Videl, having always wanted to know about Gohan, since he was such an enigma in the first weeks of school, and technically still was, was eagerly awaiting her answer. So, Gohan went on to tell her about the Saiyens (a/n - don't feel like explaining everything in detail, you should know if you watch DBZ...lol) However, Gohan left out the detail on who really killed cell, he knew she loved her father.

_Hopefully, she doesn't put two and two together, but knowing her she'll figure it out eventually._

thought Gohan, who was currently watching for her reaction when he finished his life story.

_So, he's an alien...well half alien, no wonder he doesn't want to be in the spot light. So many secrets, he and his friends and family have saved this planet so many times and they don't get any credit. _Thought Videl looking down at her hands. It was very silent until Gohan spoke.

"You don't think I'm a freak do you?" He asked in a hesitant voice, looking up at the sky.

Videl looked up at Gohan with wide eyes, then narrowed them into a glare_._

"WHY WOULD I HATE YOU IDIOT! I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR NOT ALL HUMAN, YOUR STILL MY FRIEND! Yelled Videl, looking at a startled Gohan.

After Videl finished her sentence, Gohan broke out in one of his huge dumb grins, jumped up, and hugged Videl as hard as he could without hurting her arm.

_Wow, we fit together pretty nicely, and she smells really good too._ Thought Gohan while taking a huge inhale of her sweet scent. Videl was pretty much thinking the same thing.

Realizing how long they had been hugging, Gohan let go of Videl with a small blush, scratching the back of his head. Videl scowled with a barely visible blush.

"He, he, well class will be starting soon why don't we go ahead on back." asked Gohan.

"Sure, wait, are you gonna teach me to fly at all today!"

"Sure, just wait for me here after school and you can follow me back to my house." Replied Gohan.

"Okay, let's get back to Sharpner and Erasa before they find some unknown way to torture us for being away too long." said Videl with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Okay, but what would they say that would be bad, we didn't do anything? Asked a clueless Gohan who was walking down the stairs.

"Well...I don't know, they would assume we did something dirty because they are perverted."

Said Videl with a frown following close behind Gohan.

Out of the Solar System, far from the Saiyens old location and farther than that of the Namekians, a planet exists. The planet used to be as blue as the Earth, but unlike Earth the whole planet was just about water, save for a few islands. There was one mass of land where most of it's inhabitants made their home. The planet was called Altron, which were dominated by the powerful Altronians. Like the Saiyens they had superior strength and like the Namekians they had superior wit. They were a peaceful race, but when provoked they could fight just as good as any saiyen. However, during Freiza's terrible reign, when the Saiyen's had yet to be destroyed and were still controlled by Freiza, they were sent to Altron. They destroyed the planet's water supply, dwindling it down to almost nothing. The once beautiful planet became a shell of what it once was, and it's people slowly disappeared. All except the few warriors and it's last prince had survived. Their prince was a great and wise leader, considering his age. He was honorable and helped as many of his people as he could when they needed shelter, food, or water. His name was

Arsenios. He defended the planet, along with his warriors, from Freiza and his forces.

Then, all of a sudden Freiza stopped, and that's when they discovered that he had been defeated

by an unknown savior. However, though they were grateful, they still wished for revenge against the Saiyens for destroying their home, which would never again be the same. Arsenios filled with hatred towards the Saiyens, began his long journey to search out and destroy the last of the saiyens as revenge for his people. Having searched for 13 years, his searching finally came to an end, having felt the presence of a strong saiyen on a nearby planet.

"So this is the planet that a saiyen is located on, it looks a lot like my home world." spoke Arsenios, looking out the ships window at the blue planet.

"Hmm...that's strange a sense more than one Saiyen...and a lot of powerful warriors on this planet."

"Prepare for Landing on Planet Earth" spoke his computer.

"So, the planet is called Earth, interesting."

~~~~~~~~~~~To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~

A/n - Woooo, sorry it took so long , and sorry this chapter isn't as long as my usual, I just wanted to get out what I had before this hurricane comes through and busts up the electricity! Welp hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon.

Review and tell me what yah think!

3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n - Sorry it took so long! Had a busy month! Someone pointed out for me that I've been spelling Saiyan wrong...I feel soooo bad..so from now on I'm spelling it right...sorry! Well here's my new chapter, hope you all enjoy! Oh and it's still the same day, I'll tell you when the day changes. **

**Effects**

"Talking"

_Thoughts _

"Hey Gohan!" yelled Videl, running down the long hallway towards Gohan who was at his locker.

"Hey Videl, you ready to go?" Asked Gohan shutting his locker, after grabbing his shoes.

"Yep, let's get to it, I wanna see where you live." said Videl, running up to walk beside Gohan.

"You sure you don't wanna wait a day, your arm must be sore." Gohan asked tentatively, looking at Videl's wrapped arm.

"I'll be fine Gohan." She said exasperated. "Look, how bout this, I'll tell you when I start to feel sore, okay?" Videl suggested looking expectantly at Gohan.

_Ugh, she can be as mean as Vegeta, yet do puppy dog eyes as good as Goten. _Shaking his head with a sigh, he walked towards the stairs to the roof.

"Sure Videl, but you better tell me or else...I'll think of some thing to 'or else you' with when we get there." replied Gohan as he entered the top of the building.

Videl just rolled her eyes and proceeded to take out her capsuled jet. However, she was stopped by a callused hand.

"No need, we'll get to my house ten times faster if I just fly us." Gohan said, looking at Videl with a smile.

"S..Sure." stuttered a flustered Videl. Gohan grabbed her backpack and put it on his back with his, picked her up into his arms, jumped off the building and sped off towards Mt. Paozu.

He looked down at his burden, who was currently burying her head into his chest and clinging to his form for dear life, and chuckled.

"Videl I told you I'm not gonna drop you."

"Yeah, but you still dropped one time, so I'm gonna stick to my petty fear until I can fly." came her muffled reply.

"Sorry." Gohan whispered, looking straight ahead.

"It's okay, I know now you couldn't help it with your tail and all." she muttered into his shirt.

"Well, only a couple more minutes till we get there, so hang on a little bit longer" he said, speeding up his flight.

As promised a couple minutes later, Gohan descended onto his yard next to the river. He set Videl down on her feet and would have walked her to the house if it hadn't been for a certain chibi.

The air was knocked out of Gohan's lungs as Goten jumped him.

"Gohan! I was so bored, Mom made me do studies! Can we go play, please!" pleaded Goten, still oblivious to Videl's presence.

Goten gave Gohan the puppy dog eyes and pouted. Videl watched the exchange in amusement because she could tell that Gohan was going to cave any second.

"Okay Goten, but I gotta teach Videl how to fly, you wanna learn too?" asked Gohan.

"Videl?" questioned Goten. Goten jumped off of Gohan, turned around and took notice of Videl.

"Oh, is she your girlfriend Gohan?" asked Goten.

"No, its not like that, sh..she's just a friend Goten, gah... go find mom and tell her we have a guest." demanded a flushed Gohan, who didn't notice Videl's cherry red face.

Goten shrugged and went off into the house yelling for Chichi the whole way.

"Sorry about that, he's around my mom too much, just be prepared for the worst when we go inside." cautioned Gohan, walking up to the front door.

"Okay." she answered, walking through the door as Gohan held it open for her.

The house was small, but cozy, the living room had a couch and coffee table, the kitchen was visible, along with the dining room to the right of the house. Videl could see stairs leading up to what she assumed were the bedrooms. Videl followed Gohan to the kitchen where a black haired woman was standing over the stove stirring something in a pot.

"Hey Mom, did Goten tell you we have a guest?"

Chichi turned around an took in Videl's face.. She walked over to Videl, circled her, while scrutinizing her, much to Gohan and Videl's embarrassment. She stopped right in front of Videl, smiled and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Son Chichi, nice to meet you..." Videl took her hand and shook it.

"Sorry, I'm Videl, Satan Videl, nice to meet you."

"Oh, you're the girl Gohan told me about who got injured, how are you by the way?" Chichi asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh I'm fine, it was just a little scratch it..."

"Little scratch! Yeah right, it was a gash that needed stitches." exclaimed Gohan.

"Well, it's not my fault, I can't dodge bullets like you can."

"Well, you shouldn't have even went in that bank, they had bombs for Kami's sake!"

"Now Gohan, don't use your friends name as a swear." scolded Chichi, who went back to cooking, not in the least bit surprised that Videl knew Gohan's secret.

"Sorry." Gohan mumbled.

"So can we go out and you teach me how to fly."

"Fine, Mom we'll be back later, kay? Oh and I'm taking Goten."

"That's fine, just be back around sunset."

Gohan walked out the door with Videl in tow.

"Come on Goten lets go find a field to practice in." yelled Gohan who knew that the chibi demon could hear.

"I don't know why you think your mom is worse, she didn't do anything bad." said Videl.

"Hmmm, usually she does, wonder why she didn't this time." mused Gohan.

"GOHAN! I WANT SOME GRANDBABIES!" yelled Chichi from the window.

Gohan tripped over his own feet and fell...hard, his face buried in the dirt, Videl blushed and glared at the woman. Goten rolled around the ground laughing at Gohan's predicament.

After about 45 minutes of walking, they came upon a clearing in the upper part of the mountains.

"Well, guess this is as good a place as any to practice." said Gohan, who sat down cross legged on the grass, motioning for Goten and Videl to do the same.

"Okay, the concept of flying is very simple, you concentrate your Ki to the bottom of you feet, push your Ki outward, and that lifts you up into the air." explained Gohan.

"Ummm, Gohan, what's Ki?" asked Videl

"You don't know what Ki is? Who taught you how to fight?" asked a surprised Gohan.

"Well, my dad taught me the basics, the rest I taught myself on my own."

_Mmmm...this might take longer than I thought._

"Okay, well, guess I need to teach you on Ki, Goten, since you already know everything there is to know on Ki, go ahead and practice on your own, you know the concept right?"

"Yeah, I come to you if I need any help." Goten walked a little farther away and started practicing.

Gohan turned back to Videl and started his lesson.

"Ki is the life energy that is inside every being, any creature that lives uses Ki in every day life, whether you are walking, swimming or in our case fighting. Same goes for any animal as well.

"But, why can't you see it?" asked Videl.

"Oh you can, you just have to know how to draw it out, like this. "

Gohan held his hand out and focused his energy into a ball of ki in the center of his palm.

"This is Ki, when you know how to properly use it, you can use the Ki to make your own attacks, it's not just for flying." he slowly let the energy dissipate.

"That looks a lot like the stuff those fighters used at the cell games." mused Videl.

"My dad always said it was just tricks that the fighters were using."said Videl.

"Well, a lot of the fighters I know can use Ki, so maybe he just didn't know what it was." suggested Gohan, hoping she wouldn't notice his Golden hair and the 'Delivery Boy' from the cell games looked the same.

"Hmmm, maybe." she said, still having that cop look in her eye.

"Okay, why don't you try to find your Ki. To unlock it, you need to look deep inside until you can feel it and draw it out. Ki is located in the center of your being. Concentrate really hard and search." Gohan said.

"How will I know when I've found it?"

"Oh you'll know, trust me."answered Gohan.

Videl took a deep breath and began meditating. Gohan left Videl to meditate and walked over to see how Goten was coming along.

"Hey squirt, how yah doing so far?"

"Well, I can lift myself off the ground, I just can't stay up." said Goten, clearly frustrated that he couldn't stay up in the air.

"Well, you really have to concentrate, I bet you get excited when your up there don't yah." Goten just nodded with a smile.

"Well, that's where your having trouble, you have to stay concentrated until it becomes second nature to stay up, that's what I had to do."

"Humph, this is hard." Goten said.

"Ah, Don't worry, if you're the saiyan I know you are, it wont take you long to get it down." said Gohan, watching his little brother struggle to concentrate

"Come on, I'll practice with you for a while." helping Goten, Gohan flew up and motioned for Goten to do the same.

An hour or two later, Gohan returned with a tired Goten on his back to see Videl still hadn't moved from her meditative state. Seeing that it was almost sunset he walked over to tell her they could finish training tomorrow. Just as he was about to touch her shoulder he felt a massive surge of Ki from the sky. Looking up into the sky he couldn't see where it was coming from.

_That Ki is way to strong, it's not any of the others Ki, it's different, more oppressive._

"Gohan, who is it, it's not anyone I know." asked Goten.

"I don't know, know doubt it's coming from space though, and everyone else probably feels it too. Let's get Videl and go to Bulma's, that's probably where everyone is heading now." said Gohan in a hard voice.

After telling Videl what was happening, Gohan scooped her up into his arms and flew towards the scientist's house.

**A/n - Muahahahaha...cliffy...well, review and tell me what yah think, I'll update as soon as I can. :) See yah later!**


	5. Chapter 5

Gohan sped as fast as he could to Capsule Corp considering he had to carry both Videl and Goten. When they touched down on the front lawn, Gohan could already tell that everyone was pretty much there. Setting Videl down on her feet and swinging Goten from his back onto the ground, he stalked through the back door, looking and acting completely different than Videl was used too.

Videl saw that his face was creased with a serious frown and dark foreboding eyes, his hands were clenched at his sides as she walked behind him into the famous scientist's home- His tail, which was currently wrapped around his waist, twitched in annoyance or trepidation(Videl couldn't decide which but considering his expression, it was more of an unease.) Goten walked beside Videl watching his brother with avid interest due to the fact that he had never seen his older brother bare such an expression before. Goten had always been surrounded by a happy and fun loving brother. However, when he saw his brother's face in the fields, he looked older and more worn than he should have been, considering he was still only a teenager.

All three of them walked through a large and wonderfully cleaned kitchen, going through another hallway to end up in a large and rather occupied living room. Videl looked around in awe at the people that currently lounged in the room.

Yamcha the Bandit, famous baseball player and once an avid competitor in the WMAT, with his ruggedly handsome and short, unruly black hair accompanied with a long scar down the right eye of his angular face and a smaller, cross- shaped one on his left cheek. He looked up at Gohan's approach and smiled.

Krillin, of the monks of the Orinji Temple monks, semi- finalist in the 21st and 22nd World Martial Arts tournaments was sitting next to a beautiful blonde haired woman with a fierce expression that lit a fire in her blue eyes. The short, black- haired man looked up as well as the blonde and a sea of various other faces soon followed suit.

"Gohan, long time no see, how yah been!" asked Krillin in a cheerful voice, getting up to greet the son of his best friend. Videl watched this exchange for a brief moment before scanning the room again.

Sitting on the couch opposite of Krillin and the blonde was The Bulma Briefs and directly behind her leaning up against the wall with a rather irritated face was a fierce looking man. Shorter than Gohan, but taller than Krillin, he gave an air of absolute confidence. His black hair defied gravity, much like Goten's and Gohan's hair did. He switched his gaze from Gohan to Videl, watching her with an unnerving black glare. She turned her gaze away from his when she saw a purple haired kid about the same age a Goten crash in Gohan for a hug. Goten, who had been behind her, now ran after the boy, with a playful laugh, the boy took off outside the living room.

"Trunks, stay near the house please!" yelled Bulma.

"Kay Mom!" answered Trunks after a squeal of laughter and a load crash. Wincing at the crash, she watched as Bulma sighed and called the clean up bots to fix the mess.

"Brat, I take it you felt that spike of energy?" asked the man leaning up against the wall.

"Yes Vegeta, does it feel familiar to you at all?" Gohan asked when he sat down on the couch beside Bulma, motioning for Videl to do the same.

"No, I have no idea who it could be, but judging how close that spike was, I'd say it will only take him a few days to reach this mud ball," sneered Vegeta.

"True, however I didn't feel an evil energy, just an oppressive and heavy energy; it almost feels tinged in a way," Gohan contemplated with a thoughtful look upon his face.

"Do you think it could be left over followers of Frieza?" asked Gohan looking at Vegeta.

"It would be pretty brainless of them to come out this far considering that this in a backwater planet. There is nothing of remote use, except maybe the dragon balls, but I doubt they know the password to activate them since it was changed." Vegeta mused with a dark expression.

_**Well, maybe it's just some curious person who wants to say hello?**_ said a thoughtful and pretty much innocent voice.

All heads looked around for the voice with wide eyes, Gohan looked almost ecstatic.

"Dad, Dad, is that you, where are you?" asked Gohan with wide eyes and an elated smile.

_**Oh, sorry guys, I'm talking to you through King Kai, but I also felt the spike up here.**_ Goku said in an apologetic voice.

Videl, unsure of what is happening keeps looking for the voice thinking its some type of speaker box.

Gohan, seeing her looking around, grabs her waist with his tail before she can stand up and search. Looking down at the furry appendage, and then looking back at Gohan, she blushes before looking up at the other faces…..who are now staring at them, and Gohan's tail.

"Hey, Gohan you got your tail back! When did that happen?" asked Krillin, who was nice enough not to voice out the two teens obvious tomato faces.

_**What? You got your tail back? Aw man, I miss mine, it was so much fun. **_whined Goku.

"Kakkarot, you are so immature, sometimes I don't know how you could possibly stronger than I am." Vegeta said with obvious disgust.

_**Yeah, well when I come back in a couple weeks we can have a spar, what do yah say? **_asked Goku.

"WHAT! You can come back now, they're letting you stay?" asked Gohan, leaning forward with excitement.

_**Well, only for a day, you know for the WMAT this year. **_said Goku, who was already starting to sound excited.

"They're having one this year? Already?" asked Yamcha.

"Oh yah, my Dad was getting ready for it, he's been training non-stop. Said Videl bringing attention to herself.

"Gohan, why don't you introduce your friend, we are all dying to know her name, since you didn't tell us when you walked in." asked Bulma, smiling from her seat on the couch.

"Oops, sorry. This is Videl, Videl Satan, say hi to the Z Fighters Videl." Said Gohan with his hand scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"You mean that ridiculous man with the weird hair. He's a complete idiot if you ask me, not as bad as Kakkarot, but close second." Vegeta said with a sneer, looking as Videl with a glare.

_**Hey, I'm not that bad.**_ Said an offended Goku.

"Hey don't talk about my Dad like that shrimp, and your one to talk, look at your hair, you look like you stuck your finger in an electric socket." Videl said after standing up with her hand on her hips, glaring at Vegeta, looking like she was ready to set him on fire.

"Did you just call me small, girl?" he asked, pushing off the wall.

"What's the matter, hard of hearing all the way down there?" she asked with a sneer, still glaring at him, not the least bit afraid of the sudden change in the atmosphere.

"Your one to talk, your shorter than I am, midget." He sneered back.

"So doesn't offend my pride as much as it must offend yours, being a boy an all or are you a man?" she said with a smirk.

"Girl, you are going to die if you keep it up. A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind" Vegeta said with a strange glint in his eye.

"Calling you stupid would be an insult to stupid people!" yelled Videl, getting madder by the minute.

"I've come across decomposed bodies that are less offensive than you are!" Vegeta yelled back, but his face seemed strangely….amused?

"Pardon me, but you've obviously mistaken me for someone who gives a damn." Videl said sarcastically.

"So, a thought crossed your mind? Must have been a long and lonely journey." Vegeta spat back.

"Grasp your ears firmly and remove your head from your ass." Videl said staring Vegeta down.

(a/n –I cracked myself up with that one...lol)

Bulma laughed out right at that comment, almost falling out of the couch. Vegeta and Videl were unaffected still going at each other's throats.

"You think we should stop them? You realize that there are enough people to hate in the world already without him working so hard to give us another?" Krillin asked Gohan, who was currently watching Videl in awe at her undaunted character.

"There is no vaccine against stupidity." Videl yelled, particularly loud enough for the boys to come into the house.

"What's Dad and Videl doing?" Trunks asked his Mom.

"Oh it's nothing, that's just your Dad's way of greeting someone." Bulma answered with a laugh.

_**Well than this could go on for a while, but it's kind of funny. Videl must be pretty smart to go against Vegeta's wits. **_Said Goku

"Too bad stupidity isn't painful." scoffed Vegeta.

"When you die, you should have your brain donated to science. I hear they're trying to come up with the perfect vacuum," mocked Videl.

There was a rather long pause.

"Hahahahaha!" Everyone, including Videl, looked wide eyed at Vegeta, who was now laughing.

"Damn brat, you sure know how to pick em, I think I'm going to like having this girl around." Vegeta said with a grin, giving the girl a complement that only Bulma would understand.

"Well, no that that's out of your system, shall we continue on with this conversation." Asked Krillin.

"No conversation, we are simply going to compete in the tournament. If whoever this person is that can suppress his Ki, since we have yet to sense it again, will most likely know how to sense ki. So it would make sense that he would show up at the WMAT when he feels our Ki fluctuating in battle." Stated Vegeta, who was back to leaning up against the wall.

_**Well I guess that settles it, we are going to complete in the World Martial Arts Tournament! **_said Goku.

"Well, now I have to go and try to convince Mom to let us go, you know how hard she's gonna be on us." said Gohan, who now had Videl back to sitting next to him with his tail curled around her waist.

_**Well, I think as long as your responsible, she'll let you go. **_Goku suggested.

Gohan suddenly went rigid next to Videl; looking over at him Videl saw his face had gone very pale.

"What's wrong Gohan, are you in pain again?" she asked touching his shoulder

"No, but Mom's frying pan might cure me of that." He said in a petrified voice.

Hearing the word 'frying pan' brought several winces across the room which made Videl curious.

"Well Videl, I think it's time to take you home." Gohan said, pulling Videl up with him when he stood.

"We'll see you guys in a couple weeks, come on Goten we gotta get home before Mom worries more than she needs to." Gohan walked outside, powered up and left to take Videl home.

When everyone left Capsule Corp. Bulma put the security up in the lab and walked back to Vegeta, who was waiting by the door frame.

"You know I could just sense someone breaking in, woman." He said with a grunt.

"I know Vegeta, but you know if they are breaking in we can just get better proof that they broke in and prosecute them." She said with an extra large smile.

"Is that just your way of being sarcastic woman?" he said in a gruff voice walking down the hallway to their room.

"I guess you'll never know." She said in a sing song voice, walking over to her closet to change into pajamas. Before she could turn around, Vegeta wrapped his arm around her waist resting his head on her shoulder. Wrapping her arms around his, she rested her head upon his.

"So you like Videl being around do you." She asked softly.

"Hn….she reminds me of my mother. She was very bold and witty; I guess that's why my father liked her so much. Though you woman can be very troublesome, you have your uses." He said with a smirk.

"Ha ha." Bulma said sarcastically, secretly pleased he had told her something of his past.

Pulling away from him, she grabbed his hand with a smile, leading him to the bed.

Streaking across the sky, closing in rapidly to the ground, Arsenios chuckled.

"Foolish Saiyans, I wonder if they even know I can sense them?" He asked to no one in particular.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**a/n- Well I had a lot of fun with this chapter, hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Thinking about doing a Rurouni Kenshin Fic...any Suggestions? **


	6. Chapter 6

Decided I would update this from a friends computer(would have gone to the library sooner but I've had a very busy month) cause I still haven't gotten my tech dude to finish my computer! Hope you guys love it. THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! ^.^ (sorry for crappy spelling- no spell check)

* * *

Gohan sat on a rock near the lake he and Goten always swam at during the summer. Looking up at the sky, he watched the billions upon billions of stars twinkle in the darkness.

Thinking back on what his father had said about him coming in a few weeks. The new "visitor" would arrive in about three days, hopefully he would be 'kind' enough not to destroy Earth's inhabitants.

_Does Earth have some kind of a magnet for trouble? _Gohan thought, completley exasperated. Falling back on the rock with a huge sigh, he closed his eyes and tryed to sense the new arrival's Ki but failed yet again.

_Who ever this person is has complete mastery of their Ki, which would mean that if it did come to a fight everyone will need to be extremely cautious._

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Gohan said as he focused his attention to the other light source brightening the sky. Gohan hadn't been watching the moon in a while for fear it would be full, but since he saw it's reflection in the lake he knew he was safe.

"I kinda missed looking at the moon, it really was awesome during Piccalo's training," he said with a smile looking at the Wanning Gibbous. He always thought of the moon as being a big night light, still did. With another sigh, he looked down at his twitching appendage in frustration.

_Now I have to worry about you and me going bonkers during a full moon and I have to hope that Videl doesn't ever see that._

_"_Even if I told her about Saiyans, I never want her to see that." he said with a determined expression. Thinking about Videl, he thought back on what happened a couple hours earlier.

**

* * *

****Flashback**

"Videl, are you sure you want to stay the night, I mean what about your dad, won't he be worried." asked Gohan, still hesitant at letting her stay the night, though Chichi seemed pretty much ecstatic that a girl that Gohan knew was going to be staying the night.

"Well, it is past dark and I'm sure he wouldn't want me flying around in the dark anyway; besides it's Friday, I'm sure he won't mind." she explained as she started her walk around the house having only seen the kitchen and the living room.

"But won't he disapprove if he knows your staying the night at a boys house?" asked a nervous demi-saiyan following the curious girl around the house.

"Nah, I'll just tell him I'm staying at a girlfriends house; after all, I never told him my tutor was a guy or girl." she said with a sly smirk.

Gohan sighed and went ahead and started showing Videl around the house. Walking past the living room, and after telling the story behind every picture Chichi had on display, the two teenagers made it to the stairs.

"Well, up there is mine and Goten's room and in the hallway behind us is my mom's room." he said indicating with his hand.

"DINNER'S READY!"Chichi called rather loudly.

"WOOOOOO! FOOD!" yelled Goten as he excitedly ran down the stairs, knocking Videl into Gohan- which led to the two falling to the ground with Gohan underneath Videl, taking the brunt of the impact. Videl landed, face first, into Gohan's hard chest, temporarily dazing herself.

Gohan sighed in relief, thanking Kami that she was not hurt by his demonic little brother, with his arms wrapped tightly around her small form, he slowly started to sit up. Videl winced at the slight movement, because of how tight Gohan was holding her shoulders and he accidentally squeezed on her injured arm too hard; caused a sharp, throbbing pain to erupt in her entire arm.

Gohan felt Videl's body tense and immedietly relaxed his hold.

"Videl? What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Gohan asked concernedly, checking over Videl's body, when he got to her arm he noticed the wrapping was slowly becoming crimson. Taking care to be extremely gentle, the young demi-saiyan picked Videl up and carried her upstairs to his bedroom to set her on the bed. After completing that task, he went to the bathroom and pulled out some guaze and wound wash then returned to the room.

"Did the stitches break?" he asked while he slowly unwrapped her arm. He saw her shake her head while she bit her lip to keep from crying out in pain. When he removed the last bit of the wrap he inspected her arm thoroughly taking note that he must have sqeezed her arm too hard and pulled at the scabbing wound. Internally cursing his own stupidity, he took the top off the wound wash and as gently as possible, sprayed the area clean-wiping away the excess blood. He looked up when he heard her moan in pain, her face was scrunched up and she was sweating.

"I'm almost done, let me wrap it then we can get you some pain pills, okay?" Gohan said as he went back to completing his task. After tying the guaze Gohan went back into the bathroom and put away the medical supplies, he turned to the medicine cabinet and pulled out some pain pills that Bulma had given him when he would injure himself. Knowing that Bulma intended the pills for a saiyan, Gohan broke the pill into a small piece. He returned to the room, gave Videl the pill and told her to wait a second while he went downstairs to get a glass of water.

"Hey Gohan, are you coming to eat or what, where's Videl?" asked Goten looking up from the table.

"She got hurt when you knocked her down the stairs Goten, but it's mostly my fault cause I grabbed her injured arm too hard and it started to bleed again." answered Gohan, filling up a glass of cold water. When he turned around, he saw Goten with tears staring at his food.

"I'm sorry big brother, I didn't mean to hurt Videl." Goten sniffled out rubbing the tears from his eyes.

"Goten, It's okay, you just gotta be more careful, not everyone here has super strength yah know." Gohan said rubbing his little brother's head affectionetly.

Goten sniffled and smiled at his brother, but his eyes drifted down to the furry tail that was singing back and forth.

"Wow, is that your tail mom was telling me about!" exclaimed Goten who was gonna reach out to grab it. Reacting purely on instinct Gohan retracted his tail and jumped back.

"Ah! Don't try to grab it, jeez Goten I'd be on the floor for 10 minutes, then how would I give Videl her water."

"Woops, sorry. It hurts when someone grabs it?"

"Yeah, just ask grabbed it and I was out of it for a couple minutes." Gohan chuckled.

"Ouch, well can I at least touch it?"

"Sure, just no sqeezing." Gohan said, unraveling his tail from around his waist. Goten reached out and very carefully touched the tail as if it were a piece of glass.

"Wow, it's really soft...I WANT ONE! CAN I HAVE ONE GOHAN? asked Goten rather loudly.

"GOTEN! NO YELLING IN THE HOUSE! screamed Chichi from the kitchen, who had secretly been listening to the brother's exchange.

"Woops, sorry mom." said Goten rubbing the back of his head. Gohan chuckled because of how much he looked like dad doing that just now.

"Well, I'm going to go back upstairs to give this to Videl." said Gohan, turning around.

When he made it to the bedroom, Videl was already asleep on his bed.

_She must have passed out from exhaustion. Guess I'll just leave the glass on the nightstand where she set the pill. I think I'll go outside and meditate._

**End Flashback**

**

* * *

**

"She's so fragile, I'll have to be very careful." Gohan said out loud still gazing at the moon.

_Ugh, I'm so restless, guess I can train a little._ Jumping up from the rock, he landed near the lake and began stetching a little. After about 10 minutes of strechting he performed a series of intricate katas of the Namekian people, occasionally including a few from his father's fighting style.

* * *

A couple hours later Gohan plopped onto the grass in exhaustion.

"Maybe I overdid it a little." Gohan said, looking around at the destroyed area.

'GROWLLLLLLL~~~~~'

"WOW! I'm starved! Goten probably ate all the food and what ever is in the fridge is Videl's since she didn't eat. Guess that means I'm going fishing!"

Taking off all of his clothes, Gohan dove into the lake and went about searching for a big fish. Little did he know that someone came up at the moment just when he started to strip and stayed to watch, both in embarrassment and amusement.

* * *

A/N- Well, HAPPY HALLOWEEN GUYS! Just thought I'd update this while I could! Look for the next chapter! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Thanks for waiting guys, more than likely some of you are probably like FINALLY! I had a little bit of a writers block...couldn't get my thoughts straight on what I wanted to write. Well, here yah go! **

**Leave me some love (^.^)**

**Chapter 7**

****_**It's calling me...**_

And in my darkest moment, feeble and weeping  
The moon tells me a secret, a confidant  
As full and bright as I am  
This light is not my own and  
A million light reflections pass over me  
Its source is bright and endless  
She resuscitates the hopeless  
Without her, we are lifeless satellites drifting

_**Reflection-Tool  
**_

Videl had gotten up, from what she saw on the alarm clock, at 10.47 pm and she also surprisingly noted that the house was absolutely silent. She got up slowly from the bed, wincing at the dull ache that was present on her arm, and looked around Gohan's room. His room looked like what she supposed any teenage guy's room looked like. Dressers for clothes, a desk littered in textbooks, and the bed she was sitting on. The walls were covered in science stuff, some of which she didn't even recognize. On the wall behind the desk, there were pictures of, what Videl assumed were the Z-Fighters. There was one that had a small long, black haired boy being patted on the head by a larger man with the same hair color, upon closer inspection she noted that it was Goku Son. The photo next to it showed a green skinned man, fighting with an older version of the smaller boy. _That little boy must be Gohan and that green guy must be Piccolo, his mentor._

Getting up from the bed, Videl made her way to the door and went downstairs to the kitchen to get some grub.

About thirty or so minutes later she finished eating the leftovers she had found in the fridge that had her name labeled on them._ I wonder where Gohan is? _Cleaning up her mess, she searched the house and found no signs of the young demi- saiyan. Videl went out the front door and started her search near their training spot_. _After clearing though crazy thick bushes and branches that seemed to want to beat her up she made it to the clearing. When she looked around she found Gohan talking quietly to himself on a large rock. She was about to go out and yell at him for leaving her alone in the house when she watched him spring up from the rock and begin stretches. _Is he going to train by himself? Come to think of it, I've never gotten to see him actually fight with his body, I wonder if he's any good._

That thought was answered when he began doing katas that she had never seen before. The technique itself was incredibly impenetrable as well as incredibly graceful, everything flowed, it was awe inspiring. A couple hours later Videl saw Gohan stop and from where she was standing she could see a fine sheen of sweat on his body that was very attractive. Blushing from embarrassment considering she was thinking perverted thoughts, she turned away to compose herself before turning back. She almost laughed when Gohan's stomach voiced it's complaint about being very hungry.She could feel a nose bleed coming on when he stripped completely naked and dove into the lake behind him_. _

_Oh Kami, If that's not the most beautiful body I've ever seen._ Videl was close enough to catch a glimpse of a hole shaped scar below his left shoulder,as if someone had tried to kill him but missed his heart. Videl stood up to leave, since she did not want to be caught peeping unintentionally.

" Videl! Is that you! What are you doing out here all by yourself, your shoulder must still be sore." Gohan said, as he jumped out of the water and pulled on his boxers and his training pants.

Videl stopped mid stride and began sweating bullets.

_Shit, he better not get out of that water naked or I might pass out from blood loss. Damn, I forgot that he could sense Ki, I wonder how long he's known I've been there._

Her eyes widened in realization.

_That bastard, he purposely stripped, what a pig!_

Turning around, mad as a hive of disturbed bees, Videl stomped into the clearing, she threw Gohan her infamous glare. Gohan looked up when he saw her come into the clearing in front of him He burst out into a huge smile, relieved that she was feeling better, but his smile was cowed when he saw her glaring harshly at him as if hoping to set him on fire. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong she cut him off with her own harsh voice.

"How dare you, you...you PIG! You knew I was there the whole time didn't you!" yelled Videl, sporting a huge blush.

"Wait, what do you mean? I heard the bushes move! I thought it was a rabbit or something till I felt out your Ki." exclaimed Gohan, hoping to appease the spit fire woman.

"You can sense Ki Gohan! Don't try to lie to cover it up, you purposely stripped to embarrass me, didn't you!" growled Videl.

"Videl...you were peeping on me?" asked Gohan, sporting a huge blush.

"N..no, I was trying to find you cause the whole house was too quiet, I didn't know where you went, don't you try to turn this around back onto me! Why would you strip in the woods in the first place, especially when you have guests over! Where's your proper etiquette?" Videl demanded, pointing her finger at him.

_God, she's starting to sound like my Mom._ Gohan thought as he backed up a little, nearing the bank of the pond.

"Videl, I really didn't mean to.." Gohan was cut off by Videl before he could try to explain again.

"That still doesn't excuse it... you! God, why are men such pigs!" Videl hadn't noticed that she kept getting closer to Gohan in her ranting fury, while Gohan had been backing up in hopes of keeping away from her swinging hands. At Videl's last statement, she got close enough to start jabbing his chest with her index finger. Gohan backed up another step, but tripped on a rather large buried rock, most likely from his sparring session.

_Kami, why do you do this to me?_ Gohan thought as he fell backwards.

Videl caught Gohan's shirt, but soon discovered that Gohan weighed entirely to much for her to pull back, so she ended up falling with him in the water. There was a rather amusing squeak that came out of Videl as she landed on Gohan's chest. Gohan had instinctively wrapped his arms around her to hopefully keep her newly wrapped bandages from coming off and to keep her from going face first into the water. Gohan, unfortunately, got his head dunked under water for a couple of seconds. After he had come up sputtering and cleared his head he looked down at Videl, who was trying to sit up off of Gohan's body. She was having some trouble since Gohan had his arms securely around her waist. Videl huffed and looked up into Gohan's face, which was closer than she thought it was. Videl stared for a long time, admiring the strong angular lines of his cheeks and jawbone, but mostly she just stared into his onyx eyes. They were so dark and mysterious, Videl knew, on instinct alone, that Gohan had not revealed all of his secrets-just enough to keep her satisfied.- deep inside she wondered how horrible his childhood must have been. How he could keep a happy, easy going face was beyond her comprehension.

Gohan, looked at Videl as well, he loved how her beautiful sapphire eyes sparked whenever she got that determined look in her eye or how her eyes crinkled just a little when she was angry.

_She's especially pretty when she's angry. Her hair looks really soft too, I bet it would look even prettier if she let it down for once._

Gohan looked into her eyes as she did into his, they seemed lost in each other's gaze. Slowly, oh so slowly did Videl inch forward. Gohan's gaze left her eyes just for a moment to look down at her soft pink lips.

Gohan, lifted his eyes back up to hers and slowly moved his head closer to hers. Before he connected his lips with hers, he hesitated, to make certain that Videl could protest if she wished. However, the opposite happened, Videl closed the rest of the distance and captured Gohan's lips with her own. Gohan's tail wrapped possessively around Videl's waist as he deepened the kiss with a slight groan. He felt her hands play with the hairs on the back of his neck which sent a shiver down his spine. He grew a little more demanding, leaving her mouth he trailed kisses down the side of her face towards her neck. He nipped her neck several times until he reached her collarbone. Then, he left a trail of kisses as he journeyed back up to her face and looked back into her half closed eyes. Her face was flushed and she looked liked she was having trouble staying up right. Videl looked up through her half closed eyes and noticed Gohan's concerned state as he looked at her. She inwardly smiled at his innocent and not so innocent self.

"Videl are you okay? Did I hurt you? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, not that I was thinking it, it sort of just happened you know? I mean not that I think your like that, I-

He was cut off mid sentence when Videl shut him up by kissing him again. This time Videl took charge. She showered his face in tentative kisses slowly moving down till she too was nipping his neck. She got distracted when she got a closer look at the scar on his shoulder. She reached up with her hand and smoothed the angry scars with her soft hand. Through her hand she felt Gohan shudder, he bent his head down till it rested on her shoulder.

"What happened?" Videl asked softly.

For a couple minutes Gohan was silent, breathing her scent in and out of her sensitive nose.

"It's what happens when your too arrogant, too full of yourself and the power you possess." Gohan answered softly.

Videl was silent foe a while as she tried to interpret what his words meant.

"Come on, lets get out of this water before you catch a cold or worse, get that bandage wet and infect the wound." Gohan lifted Videl up into his arms and walked out of the water. He set Videl down and used his Ki to dry them off and walked a few feet away to grab his shirt. He threw it over his shoulder and looked up at the moon and felt a slight pulse travel through his body.. Shaking it off he walked back over to Videl who had been watching him curiously.

Videl watched Gohan as he went to go pick up his shirt. When he looked up at the moon, she saw a rather strange thing, his eyes glowed an eerie red and the ground around him pulsed. Shaking her head for a moment, Videl looked again and saw that he had seemed to shake himself out of whatever he was seeing and walked back over to her.

"Come on Videl, lets get back to the house." Gohan said as he offered her his hand.

"Yeah, sure." Videl said as she grabbed his hand and followed next to him. He, however, didn't let go of her hand as she thought he would considering how easily he got embarrassed.

Gohan looked down at Videl and spoke in a calm and sincere voice.

"Videl, about before, I didn't really sense you out there. I can sense Ki, down to the even tiniest insect, but that's only when I concentrate mentally on sensing. I don't keep tabs on everyone 24/7, it would be kind of rude. The only time I really sense out Ki is if I'm looking for someone or if I sense a friend in danger. You know, like in life threatening situations. I'm sorry if I embarrassed you unintentionally."

"It's okay Gohan, I just over-reacted. I wasn't fair that I yelled at you like that any way. I know you would never do something like that intentionally." Videl said in a apologetic tone as they wove through trees and bushes, following the stream up to the house.

"Hey..Videl, that kiss...does that make up like... a couple?" Gohan asked tentatively, sporting a slight blush.

"If that's your way of asking me out Gohan, then yes that does." Videl said with an amused smirk. They both laughed and headed into the house.

**Elsewhere**

"Computer; engage stealth landing in an unpopulated area. Also, give me as much information as you can on these earthlings."Arsenios said as he looked out through the small window of the medium sized space pod.

"Earthlings have many different customs and religions, unlike planet Altron where there is one belief and people are ruled by one family. There are some cases in which-

The computer rambled on about all the things Arsenios needed to expect when he went out amongst the earthlings.

"In this area, Satan City, they hold Tournaments that pit great warriors against each other to determine who is the strongest in the world. There are also various other tournaments held in other countries-

"Computer; show me this tournament that takes place in Satan City." Arsenios demanded.

"It is called The World Martial Arts Tournament. Occurring every 5 years,(which was changed to 3 years after the 21st Tournament) the tournament features Earth's strongest fighters competing for the title of World Martial Arts Champion, the winner of the tournament will get the considerable amount of 500,000 zeni (recently increased to ten million zeni) as a prize."

"Show me all of the fighters that have competed in the past tournaments." Arsenios demanded.

"21st WMAT Contestants consisted of:

Krillin of the Orin Temple monks

Bacterian

Jackie Chun- later learned to be the Turtle Hermit or Master Roshi

Yamcha the bandit

Ranfan

Nam

Giran

and Goku Son- later found to be the student of the Turtle Hermit

Goku and Jackie Chun were the finalists in the tournament, with Jackie Chun coming out as the winner." The computer said as it showed all the battles between the the computer started showing the battles with the small boys named Goku Son, Arsenios did a double take.

"Computer! Show me other tournaments involving Goku Son!" Arsenios said, growing more interested in the boy who was obviously saiyan if the tail didn't give him away.

"Goku Son; winner of the 23rd martial arts tournament."the computer said, bringing up images.

"So, where there is one saiyan there's bound to be another. Computer! Tell me, when is the next WMAT ?" Arsenios asked.

"The 25th tournament happens two weeks from now." the computer replied in a monotone voice.

"Good, good. Relay all the rules of the tournament to me and give the location of the site at which it will take place." Arsenios said as he relaxed back into his seat.

_What better way to get my revenge._

"Two minutes till touch down, shall I fabricate suitable clothing for this planet?" asked the computer.

"Yes, and make sure it fits what the earthling wear on this planet." Arsenios said.

A/N - WOOHOO! I finished the chapter! Good thing I had spring break! Welp, tell me what you think bout this chapter! Did my fluffy scene go over well? OHHHHH! I'm getting my computer fixed this weekend! YEY! ^.^

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N- Sorry ya'll had a bit of a writers block(I really resent them) and you know, I had trouble signing in to my profile cause I saved the first 1000 words of this chapter on it. Sometimes fanfiction gets on my nerves.

I also got side-tracked with some other fanfic ideas that popped into my head and if I didn't type them out I felt I would forget them! As an added bonus I've had an oober busy couple months with it being my last year in high school. Between gaining my volunteer hours and studying for finals and crazy awesome field trips-I haven't had enough time. Good thing is that IT'S SUMMER! :D I'll get to update a lot faster! (Bonus for you guys!) I also want to try to finish this story over the summer cause I probably won't have any time in college. I don't want to do that to you guys(I'll already leave you guys hanging with my horribly slow updating time).

**Disclaimer- Haven't done one of these in a while...is that bad? Anyway my evil counter part(who I deem Susan cuz I never liked that name- no offense to anyone named Susan I'm sure your a great person) seems to think she owns DBZ, but after countless hours of convincing(with sharp objects and mild head trauma) have decided that I do not own DBZ(If I did, I would definetly make all the characters ears smaller, they were waaaaay to big-especially Piccolo's- though i do realise they help frame his face) I do however own Arsenios-he's my devious little invention and a couple of teachers (but there not all that important)**

* * *

**About a week later**

Gohan was walking down the halls of the school heading to his homeroom class when he heard footsteps running up behind him. Looking back he saw Videl in her usual attire, but today she had let her hair down. She looked absoultely stunning. Even in her ever present training outfit she mangaed to look beautiful with just her hair down. It fell down her back in soft curves, framing her face and showing off her saphire eyes. Gohan had been so focused on her beautiful figure that it took him a few moments to realise she was speaking to him.  
"Gohan! Earth to Gohan! Are you there?" Videl asked knocking on his head with her fist quite raptly. Blushing, Gohan snapped out of his obvious trace and focused on Videl's face.  
"Uh, yeah sorry. What were you saying Videl?"  
"When should I come by your house today? We're still on for training right? Cause I still need to get that whole flying buisness figured out." "Oh, yeah you can come by. If you want I can just take you there after school so you don't have to fly your copter." Gohan suggested politely.  
"Hmm, you know, I could get used to you carrying me everywhere." Videl joked.  
"Hehe, well I could too." Gohan said with a small blush while rubbing the back of his head.  
Videl laughed softly.  
"Come on, lets get to class on time for once." Videl said as she opened the door to Mr. Hendrick's class.

* * *

**Later**

"Come on Videl, you can do it! I know you can, your so close. I can feel your Ki fluctuating." Gohan encouraged as he saw little sparks of energy appear in Videl's outstretched hand. Gohan walked up to her cross-legged form and sat down in the same position right in front of her. Videl's face was scrunched up and her whole body was very tense, realizing that she would get nowhere like that Gohan stepped in. He gently grabbed her shoulder and spoke softly to her.

"Videl you have to relax, you'll get nowhere this tense." He said rubbing her shoulders a little.

"I'm trying Gohan, it's just a little harder today because I didn't take some pain pills for my arm." Videl said as she relaxed a little under Gohan's hands.

Videl opened her eyes and noticed Gohan seemed to be contemplating something. He let go of her sholders and proceeded to fly up.

"Wait here Videl. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Videl asked in vain as he had already took off.

_He's such a pain when he does that._

* * *

_I don't know why I didn't go to Master Korin's earlier for this to see if he has Senzu beans._

Gohan flew up towards the tower where the cat hermit resided. Landing softly on the tower, Gohan ran inside and yelled for Korin.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, yeesh." the old cat said as he walked out around a corner.

"Master Korin, do you have any senzu beans I can use for a friend?" Gohan asked enthusiastically.

"Yes, I have enough for a full bag." Korin said.

"I only need one, but thank you though." Gohan said with relief. A few minutes later Korin appeared with a bean-giving it to Gohan.

"Thanks Master Korin, see you soon." Gohan said with a mock salute and smile. Before Korin could reply, the young saiyan had already lept off the tower.

"Geex, just like his father, ain't he?" Yajirobi said, walking up to Korin.

* * *

_Okay, breathe in deeply, exhale slowly. Relax the body. Concentrate on your center. _Videl chanted the sutra softly in her mind.

Gohan landed a few seconds later distracting Videl's already precarious concentration. She opened one of her scrunched eyes and glared at him. He looked some what sheepish as he sat down next to her.

"Hehe, sorry Videl. I got you some really good medicine for your arm. I don't know why I didn't just give it to you sooner." Gohan said as he pulled out the green senzu bean.

"Here eat this and you won't have to worry about your arm anymore." Gohan instructed.

"Okay." Videl said rather warily as she popped the pill in her mouth and chewed. She felt a slight tingle in her arm and the rest of her body. Almost immedietly after she felt ten times better. The prior exahastion and dulling pain in her body was gone.

"Wow, that's some good medicine. Those are those magic beans you told me you guys rely on so much aren't they?"

"Yeah. Okay now that that's out of the way, lets continue." Gohan said and at Videl's nod, they droppped back into their prior routine of meditative training.

"Oh, I just noticed Goten isn't here. Where is he? I thought he was learing how to fly too." Videl asked with her eyes still closed.

"He went with mom today. She needed help fixing the microwave so she decided to bring it to Bulma."

"Oh, okay."

* * *

**Satan City**

"This place is rather interesting. Their market's workings are similar to ours, but they are balanced between aquatic and land agriculture. Would make sense since their planet is not almost entirely water." Arsenios said as he walked down one of the market streets in Satan city. He was dressed in casual clothes- a white collared shirt and loose fitting blue jeans. His long, blue-tinted black hair was tied at the nape of his neck.

"They are technologically advanced but not as far ahead as some of the other planets galaxys away." he said to no one in particular.

Arsenois was mildly surprised that this planet was so similar to his own. Humans were in fact very similar in structure to Altronians. However, they didn't seem to have any particular awareness to their inner energy. Arsenios walked down another alley to come out to a long road that seemed to go out west towards a residential area. Deciding he'd learn a little more about the inhabitants of this planet he followed the road at a steady pace. About an hour later he stood in front of a rather large dome shaped building. Having spent a few days learning the various languages and history on this planet he immedietly knew that this was the Capsule Corps that created most of the advanced technology in this area. When he turned to keep walking down the street, he picked up the scent of the one creature that had destroyed most of his planet. With a snarl on his face, Arsenois turned around to see a small child starring at him. He had gravity defying black hair and black eyes, much like any typical saiyan child.

_So they've already started breeding their hellions on this planet. They won't get away with destroying this planet as well. I'll end them before they spread like an infestation._

"Hey mister, are you okay? You don't look to good. My mom always says that if you don't get enough sleep you end up looking like that. At least I think it was sleep or maybe it was if you didn't eat healthy foods you would look like you'd have to go to the bathroom all the time?" the small child said as he rubbed underneath his chin contemplative.

Arsenois's face went lax for a few moments in shock. He'd heard from many of his people that the children of saiyans were vile creatures, uncontrollable, and down right nasty since they had not been taught control. However this child had just displayed common courtesy, albet a little too much brutal honesty.

"Goten! Don't just walk up to people you don't know. Geez son, you have no manners at all, just like your father." yelled out a rather petit looking woman. In all honest she would look like a typical saiyan-black and black eyes, but she didn't have the build of one and she didn't smell like a saiyan either.

"Sorry mom! He was making the same face Uncle Vegeta does whenever he gets too much vegetables."

_Vegeta! That's a the prince of saiyan's of Frieza's most powerful._

"Regardless, you don't go and tell people that kind of stuff, especially strangers. Now apologise.

"Okaaaayy. Sorry mister didn't mean to be a bother." the child, now dubbed Goten said with a bow.

"It's fine, he was no bother. It was actually somewhat of a relief, sorry if a made a face little guy, but who is this Vegeta you compare me to?"

"Oh that's Trunk's dad and Aunt Bulma's husband. He makes those faces when people irritate him, but no body takes it seriously cause Bulma says it's all just an act so that people will stay away. Bulma says he's very anti..so...soo.."

"Antisocial?" Arsenois supplied with a grin.

"Yeah that's the word! Anyway all he does is train and say he's got to get stronger than 'Kakarot' for some reason he won't call my dad by his real name." the little boy said with a sour face.

"Goten, we don't want top bore the man with all this sensless talk, besides we need to get back to cook lunch for your brother and his lady friend."

"Oh okay mom, sorry mister gotta go."

"It's nothing to be sorry over. Enjoy the rest of your day." Arsenois said with a small smile. The boys mother came walking up to them to hold her son's hand.

"Thank you and sorry for disturbing you with his chattery self. He loves to tell stories, just like his dad did when he was Goten's age."

"It's no problem. He's surprisingly very well behaved for a someone so young."

"Well I try but sometimes I can be overwhelmed since their father passed on. It's a blessing that I have Gohan, my eldest, to fill in what he can for Goten. Well, anyway you have a nice day sir." the mother said as she walked with Goten around to the backyard.

_Interesting._

Arsenois expanding his mind and sought out the Ki signiatures around the estate. He easily found the high level of the little boy's and was astounded at how well developed it was at such a young age. He also found another child's he assumed was Trunk's and found the oppressing Ki of the pure blooded saiyan prince in another area of the estate. He assumed he was training because of the Ki's fluctuation.

Arsenois eyes narrowed into slits as he felt the prince's Ki continue to fluctuate.

_He's training for that tounament. So that means I need to find somewhere to train as well. _Arsenois thought as he truned his back and walked away from the estate.

* * *

A/n- :D I updated! Love you guys and thanx for the patience, I'm working on the next chapter right now! i will try, no i will have it in next week for you guys. I get to got to Disney World this weekend! Finally with the whole family coming. Can't wait to see the fireworks. Happy 4th of July ya'll!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n- Sorry ya'll, college crap. Here you go! Man, I got pumped up righting this while listening to Journey-Separate Ways (Worlds Apart) God does exist! Man this song is awesome! Lol **

**Omg! I was watching that special on Nick for DBZ Kai and there was a break where the announcer/host asked which the best villain was (Frieza or 17) against M. Trunks or something like that and these cosplayers were like "Well.. Frieza got beat and sliced in half in a few seconds whereas 17 beat Trunks within an inch of his life." I laughed so hard (don't ask me why cause I don't know) Then another cosplayer was like "I vote 17!"**

_My ominous prison is where I stay_

_Hoping, waiting to leave_

_But to all who pass by…. a dark personality I portray _

_until this one girl… the truth she did perceive._

_First Stanza- My Ominous Prison by Russell_

**A/n- ^^Ohohohoh! Foreshadowing! ^^**

**Training Field**

"Good Videl! I think you got it!" Gohan said excitedly as the petite girl hovered off the ground. Videl opened an eye at Gohan and glared at him.

"I'm trying to concentrate dunder-head." she hissed.

"Oh, right sorry." Gohan said sheepishly.

Videl slowly touched down onto the ground and let out a tired breath, and then she broke out into a large grin and started laughing.

"Ha! I did it! Look at that, not so hard at all!" Videl said smugly.

"You sure did Videl." Gohan said as he shook his head in amusement.

"WOOHOO! Look at meeeeee!" Goten said as he did flips and air cartwheels 20 feet in the air. Videl's triumphant smirk turned into a narrowed glare.

"How is he so far along already?"

"W-well he's had more experience controlling his Ki than you, that's all." Gohan stammered out.

"Oh, well then let's continue training, I wanna be that good by the end of the day." Videl demanded as she closed her eyes and began concentrating.

"Videl? Have you been training at home as well? You know not flying, but your body?" Gohan asked curiously.

"Yes, before I get here I train an hour, and then cool off. I also train for an hour when I get home from here." Videl said slowly as she started to lift off the ground.

"Oh good, I didn't want you to neglect your other training either cause we only have less than a week left." He said as he followed Videl's lift.

"I haven't been interfering with your training have I Gohan?" Videl asked uncertainly.

"No, no I train with Goten for a couple more hours after you leave. "Gohan reassured.

"Well then, since there's at least 4 days left till the tournament, I'm gonna stay at home and drill myself till then. I pretty much got the basics down on how to control my energy thanks to you."

"You know, I'm not all that comfortable with you participating. For all we know who ever this guy is might get paired with you and I'm afraid you might not be able to handle it." Gohan said softly, expressing his inner most fears. He had always been afraid for his friends and family's life ever since Cell and Frieza. It was the one weakness Gohan admittedly feared more than anything since his father's permanent death.

"Hey! Give me some credit. I know when to quit if I know I'm absolutely not going to win." Videl said indignantly.

"No you don't Videl. You're a very stubborn person, you refuse to give up and that's what I like so much about you. However, for yours and my sake let's hope you don't get paired with this guy we keep randomly sensing." Gohan said.

"Yeah, sure Gohan." Videl said as she pulled out her capsuled jet.

"Oh you know, now I don't need this. I can just fly and get home ten times faster." Videl stated excitedly.

**Day of Tournament (Night of Full Moon)**

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen, to the 25th annual World Martial Arts Tournament! "an announcer yelled from the center of the ring. Gohan was behind the arena entrance waiting like many of the other participants. Though he looked calm and collected on the outside, he was a nervous wreck on the inside. Every now and then he would glance around trying to find some person who was out of place or someone that actually 'looked' like an alien. Videl, who was standing next to him, casually reached her hand up and touched his arm in a soothing manner. She knew he was nervous because of the stranger that had been detected by the gang, including himself, weeks prior. However, he was also nervous because he had yet to sense or see his father.

"Gohan, you gotta calm down, you're going to worry your little brother and mother." Videl said softly enough for only him to hear. Chichi and Goten were standing a little off to the side also awaiting Goku's arrival, but as usual, the goof ball was running late.

Gohan sighed as he let his body relax. He knew that this was probably what the stranger wanted, getting him and the others riled up and twitchy so they would be disoriented.

"Your right Videl, I won't give this stranger a chance to get one over me."

"That's a good boy." Videl said with a smirk. Gohan just rolled his eyes.

"Hey, big brother? When is daddy supposed to get here? The tournament is gonna start soon." Goten asked as he walked up with Trunks.

"I'm not sure squirt, Dad has a knack for arriving a few minutes behind schedule." Gohan chuckled as he continued to look around and size up potential opponents. They all looked rather ridiculous in their flashy costumes. Videl had decided to dress in her typical workout clothes-black spandex shorts with her purple sports bra under her large white t-shirt. She actually cut her hair rather short so competitors wouldn't grab her hair in the fight. Gohan had decided to go with a disguise as to divert attention away from his family. He adorned a similar version of his red training gi but replaced the color with black. Over his face he adorned something similar to a half mask, covering his mouth and nose of a similar color. He also made extra sure that his tail was hidden around his waist inside his gi so his opponent wouldn't mistake it for something they could grab onto. His eyes turned to the right and he noticed a rather imposing man, not as in size, but aura. He was relaxed against t a wall and seemed to be glaring at Gohan. However, that was not the case. When Gohan looked again, it was actually Vegeta he seemed to set on fire with his eyes. Vegeta was doing the same thing Gohan had been doing-sizing up opponents.

Bulma had yet to show up with her Mr. and Mrs. Briefs. Trunks came flying in with his father and he and Goten entered the junior division so they could face off against each other.

_Greaaaat. What did Vegeta do this time? _Gohan thought sarcastically.

The man had long, black hair that was tied at the nape of his neck and his eyes were the coldest blue he had seen. He was rather tall and dressed in a blue training gi with a symbol of some type of bird, on the front left of his gi, that was poised mid-flight. Gohan, having stared to long, received the attention of the imposing man. His glare change fairly quickly to an impassive gaze.

"Goku!" Gohan heard his mother yell. Gohan whipped his face around and took in the site of his long dead father. Little did he know the dark haired man did the same thing.

_There he is! He's the Saiyan that has actually won one of these tournaments. _Arsenois though, glaring at the tall saiyan who was busy greeting the group of warriors around him. The mask wearing man that he had caught staring at him also moved over to the group in a hurry- dragging along the female he identified as Videl Satan. Arsenois had been rather pissed when he learned that the actual Prince of the Saiyan race had somehow wound up on this backwater planet.

_If I didn't have such profound honor, I would follow that bastard home and slit his throat. _Arsenois thought darkly, eyeing the spectacle before him.

Goku and the black-haired woman he had met some days ago shared a rather intimate moment and the woman's small son cautiously walked up to the grown man.

_The little runt is the spitting image of his father, but wait, that means that this is the husband that woman was talking about. That means that there's one more demi-saiyan and he's older than the little one._ He scanned his eyes around trying to pick out someone who looked similar to the pure blooded saiyan but couldn't tell because the majority of them had their faces covered. He thought that if he could get close to someone he could smell them but he hurriedly dismissed that idea. He turned back to the masked man as he walked up to Goku and gave him a large hug like all the others had. Arsenois saw the masked man talking to Goku and gesturing to Videl.

_Damn, they're talking so low that I can't understand what they are saying and I can't simply read their minds because it would require me to raise my ki signature._

"Dad, it's good to see you again." Gohan said with emotion as he and his father hugged for the first time in years after Goku had set Goten down.

"Why are you wearing a mask son?" Goku asked curiously.

"So no one from school recognizes me and puts two and two together." Gohan said.

"Oh, well that makes sense…I think." Goku mused.

"Oh, Dad, this is my girlfriend Videl Satan. Videl this is my Dad, Goku Son." Gohan gestured between the two.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Son, if only for a while. I've heard a lot of great things about you." Videl said as she shook Goku's hand.

"Hahaha, well I'm not ALL that great and please just call me Goku, Mr. Son makes me feel old." Goku laughed out.

"You're dead, what do you need to feel old about! Now I on the other hand, look at all these wrinkles I've gained over the years! My Goku looks so fit, and handsome, and youthful, while I look like a wrinkled old prune." Chichi exclaimed out loud in absolute horror.

"Awe, Chi, you don't look bad at all. You look just as good as the day we met." Goku said with a cute little smile.

"Oh Goku, stop you're making me blush." Chichi said with a soft pink hue.

"Oh Kami, I'm going to gag, would you two stuff it and let's get going all ready." Vegeta grumbled out.

"Oh you're just mad because your wife isn't here yet." Videl said in reply.

"Humph, you better watch it yourself girl. If we get paired up, I'll make sure I teach you a lesson." Vegeta growled out.

"Big baby, I'm gone for just a little while and you fall apart." Bulma said as she walked up without her parents.

"Oh shut up woman." Vegeta grumbled out.

Gohan and Videl shared a snicker and looked away innocently when Vegeta glared at them.

"Competitors! Please step up to the front so we can review the rules and you can choose your placing's. Rules are as followed:

-Anyone who comes into contact outside of the ring, is knocked out for more than ten seconds (which is counted by the commentator), or gives up, automatically loses.

-The tournament forbids any use of weapons or protective body gear (although natural weapons, such as bear claws, are allowed).

-Poking someone in the eyes or hitting them in the groin is also not allowed.

-The most important rule is killing an opponent is not tolerated.

Disobeying any of these rules results in disqualification from the tournament." A bald, old judge explained.

"We must begin the preliminaries right away. Sixteen who score the highest on the punching machines will move on to the actual tournament. The participants will fight in pairs; the order of the fights is decided by each participant taking a random number from this revolving cage. As there will be 16 participants, the tournament will have three levels: quarter-finals (4 fights), semi-finals (2 fights), and the final fight. The winner of each fight goes on to fight with the winner of the other fights till finally we have the championship match." The old judge continued.

"Take one of the four punching machines and gage your strength."

Twenty minutes later, with one broken punching machine curtsey of Vegeta, sixteen fighters walked up to where their name was called. Eight of the sixteen grabbed a random number from the cage and walked back in line, and then the next batch of eight walked up.

"We will start the first match in 5 minutes, competitors be there." The referee yelled out.

"Well, I got number 5. What number did you get Gohan?" Videl asked looking over at her boyfriend.

"I got number 2." Gohan replied.

"Wow, you're first. Man, that's no fair." Goku said.

"What number did you get Dad?" Gohan asked.

"Got number 13." Goku said glumly.

"What number did you get Vegeta?" Videl asked.

"Number 16." Vegeta replied tartly.

"The first Quarter-Final match will begin in less than three minutes. Fighters be ready!" an announcer yelled.

"Well, guess I better get out there." Gohan sighed. He turned to the arena entrance but was pulled into a corner my some unnamed hand where no one could see. Before he had time to respond he was kissed passionately on the lips by Videl. After a few seconds the two broke apart.

"You better kick some ass Gohan." Videl demanded.

"Haha, yeah sure, I'll be sure to do that." Gohan said.

_If I can concentrate after that, that is._ He silently added.

Gohan walked away from a grinning Videl and entered through to the arena.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/n- I know that this is a positively shit short chapter but it's all I had time for. I'm going to have to out the story on hold for a little bit. I have been overloaded in college and have to catch up with my assignments and crap. I'M NOT GIVING UP ON THE STORY! I just need to get my college stuff squared away first.**_

_**A reviewer had a very good question and I love questions so I posted this in case anyone else had the same/similar question: **_

"_**This alien that's after the remaining Saiyans and their families, what exactly is his beef with them, also, will he punish the Demi's for their Saiyan blood?" **_

_**That is a very good question! I love questions! In chapter three, I believe, I briefly explained what race of alien he is (my own creation), his personality traits, and his planet's location and what not. Altron, so dubbed his planet, was very far away, farther than that of Earth. However, unlike Earth, they could not escape King Cold's rule. They were far more advanced than Earth was at the time, so we assume that Frieza came for their materials and natural resources. The planet was left nearly dried up and void of life. Arsenois, being the prince of his planet (I'm going to say the natural order of their government is much like the Saiyan's used to be) was left to deal with helping his people survive. The reason why he hates Saiyans so much is because the Saiyans (before Frieza blew up Planet Vegeta) were a part of the natural resource "purging" that Frieza ordered on Altron. As such, Arsenios festered a deep hatred for the Cold's rule and the Saiyans for helping Frieza(I'm going to say that Saiyans were mercenaries that were hired out by Frieza).You could probably assume he has a biased view and puts all Saiyans together in the same category-ruthless, heartless, murderers and the like. He is, however, an honorable man. I guess you could say he similar to Marai Gohan- that "do or die" attitude with the aggressive nature since he's lived in that terrifying timeline. A few years later, around the time of the last Cold descendant's defeat, the Altronians received word of the end of the Cold's terrible reign-**__**not knowing that it was, in fact, a group of saiyans(and humans) that ended them.**__** Make a little more sense now? Mmmmm will he punish the Demi's? I'll let you make assumptions. XD Hope this helped!**_

**Side note- Just so you guys know there is no Babidi, so that means no Spopovich or Yamu (sorryXD) I have created three new fighters to participate in the tournament. Oh and I skipped Trunk's and Goten's fight in the junior division, I pretty much left it how it was in the show so I didn't feel the need to type it out. Mighty Mask will make an appearance though :D**

**Disclaimer- Dragon Ball Z and anything related to it does not belong to be. I, however, came up with the plot behind this story and a few characters you probably won't find in the DBZ world. Own me nothing, savy? **

"The Bandit and his opponent, Fu!" the announcer called out as the two contestants entered the arena. Fu, dressed in his black training pants held up by a deep red sash, stared down his masked opponent. The man wore all black, half his face covered in a black material. The only thing Fu could make out of his opponent was his spiky black hair and hard, very serious, ink colored eyes.

"Rules have been explained prior to this match, let the fight begin!" the announcer yelled out enthusiastically, the corresponding cheer of the crowd soon following.

After a few minutes of cheering, it slowly dwindled as the crowd realized that the contenders were not moving, simply staring each other down.

"Who is that guy?" Sharpner asked as he looked at the masked fighter in the ring.

"Does it look like I can see his face? God, his hair and eyes are hot though and that Fu fellow has such a nice body." Erasa said with a wistful expression.

"The only reason you agreed to come was to see half naked guys fight didn't you?" Sharpner questioned insipidly with a hand under his jaw.

"Of course, I am an opportunist you know. I'm sure any single woman would agree with me." Erasa said devotedly with stars in her eyes as she gazed at the two immobile 'studs' as she referred to them.

Sharpner looked away irritatedly and muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"Hey Mom, me and Goten are going to go play over at the park." Trunks said to Bulma.

"But Trunks I thought you said we were gonna dress up and fight in- Mrphmmm" Trunks quickly covered Goten's mouth.

"Shut up Goten! It's a secret!" Trunks whispered furiously.

"Sure that's fine Trunks. Check in at about an hour from now, okay?" Bulma said as she turned back to the arena, to distracted to pay particular attention to Goten's slip up.

"Sure thing Mom!" Trunks said enthusiastically.

This guy seems to know what he's doing. He's done nothing but gage me since he stepped into the arena Gohan thought as he continued the size up his opponent. His Ki level is just under Videl's- hers being stronger only because he taught her how to use it.

He must be a master martial artist, who knows he might even know how to use Ki. Hmm, could he possibly be the alien? Gohan wondered.

The audience soon became agitated at the lack of movement on the arena. Boos and debris soon came as it started to cover the arena.

"Hey! You better stop or I'm going to come up there and beat you myself you pests. My baby-mrphh…" Chichi was cut off by Bulma, saving Gohan's identity in the nick of time

God, thanks Bulma Gohan sighed in relief.

"Well, what do you say we get this show started then?" Gohan said underneath his mask as he took a stance.

"Very well." Fu said as he too took a stance.

Better keep the strength to a minimum so I don't freak anyone out. Gohan mentally decided as he jumped toward the muscular man.

Gohan threw a punch as Fu's face but was blocked by his forearm. Fu swung around and captured Gohan's arm and threw him away. Gohan quickly righted himself and blocked a series of combos that Fu threw at him. Ducking down low, Gohan connected his fist to his opponent's stomach which threw him toward the edge of the arena.

With the wind knocked out of him, Fu shakily stood up and warily watched his foe. This masked man was hardly even winded whereas Fu was covered in a decent amount of sweat and gulping in air like a surfaced scuba diver under water too long.

The Bandit jumped at Fu again, he braced himself as he tried to dodge and parry blows by his fast opponent.

Taking a particularly painful blow to his ribs, Fu jumped back from his opponent's reach and gripped his side tightly as he huffed in pain.

He's holding back way too much, he not taking this fight seriously. If that's the case, I lost this fight the moment I was paired with him Fu thought dejectedly.

Fu straightened his slouched posture quite painfully and bowed to the masked man.

"I forfeit, I know when I am outmatched." Fu said as he walked to the arena exit.

"The Bandit is the winner!" the announcer yelled as cheers and applause went throughout the crowd.

Gohan blinked, regained his senses, and bowed to the crowd.

_He wasn't even trying, but I suppose that's a given since his opponent was only human. _Arsenois thought as he stepped aside, discreetly, to allow the human to pass. Turning his attention back to the masked man, he huffed in disappointment since he was unable to gage any sort of power level.

_The older son is smart enough to be subtle; however, I wonder how the rest of them will fair._

***To be Continued***


End file.
